Those Doleful Eyes
by A Bleeding Heart Blooms
Summary: Slight AU. Spoilers VKGuilty. Yuuki Cross hasn't seen Kaname for over four years, and everyone is juggling new roles. Just as she has accepted that they are too different, he comes back. *NEXT ARC ON TEMPORARY HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is an AU** set in the anime world of VK and **WILL CONTAIN** **BIG SPOILERS** for the **2****nd**** season**.

Kaname, Yuuki and Zero are nearing their** mid 20s**.

Yuuki **hasn't** had hallucinations yet, as in the later anime episodes, but they are **starting**. Rido has JUST NOW regenerated fully, and will be taking over Shiki's body VERY soon. Shizuka has died just as in the show, and Ichiru is still alive and serving under Rido. (**Long story short, the events of the second season haven't happened...yet**).

**Rating: **this story is rated 'M' for adult themes, just to cover all my bases. For an M, this is probably very tame.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I profit in any monetary way from this story. It is written for my and other's enjoyment, and I am taking creative liberties with the characters. The only character that is mine is Ms. Himura. Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty are property of Viz Media and Matsuri Hino. Support them buy purchasing manga and dvds legally from your favorite retailer! The rating is posted above, and I cannot be held responsible if a reader who is too young reads this story without permission.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: The New Roles We Have<p>

Four years; that's how long it had been since Yuuki had last seen him. His dark hair, his deep, shining garnet eyes, and his subtle smile where becoming a fuzzy memory that she tried desperately to keep clear. He still wrote letters to her every once in a while, but otherwise their time together significantly diminished after she enrolled in the University at Cross Academy. She had recently graduated, earning a degree in ethics.

After knowing the kind-hearted pureblood all these years, she still kept her heart attached to him, no matter the impossibilities that were brought with that silent decision. Even as an adult, she couldn't let go of the beautiful boy that rescued her from the monster of the night. There was...something...about him that struck a chord with her.

She thought it could be his charm, his hidden kindness, or his respect for humans and vampires, alike. It could just as easily be his comforting presence, his calm demeanor, or his protectiveness of her. Most of all, she decided, it was that he wanted her to be herself, even when he _knew _she was committing a taboo. She had never felt so guilty in her life on that day he passed her on the path after the first time she had committed it, and he still _smiled_ at her.

Frankly, with how hard she had been trying to remember him and her past, she had been having some strange, sometimes terribly frightening dreams. They had increased in the last few months, happening about once a week, but she didn't know why.

The breaking of a nearby tree branch startled her out of her thoughts, putting her on guard during her patrol during the moonlit night. The young lady of twenty-three years was still at Cross Academy, although in a more professional sense; she was part of the staff.

Her many titles, which could be adapted at any moment, included: "First Assistant to the Headmaster," "Human Ambassador to the Night Class," "Official Tour Guide of Cross Academy" and "Guardian of Cross Academy." Many of her former instructors commented that she had grown into a beautiful young woman, and a few thought she might pass for a girl-next-door model. Her voice was a little deeper and more mature sounding than in her high school days, but it still carried that soft tone to it. The ends of her straight hair now brushed close to the middle of her back, with her bangs long and wispy. The brown-haired dreamer had grown a few inches, but not nearly as tall as she had hoped. Instead of the school uniform, she she wore whatever "dressy casual" outfit she had for the day, careful to wear appropriate enough clothes to be able to chase down a vampire. The top of her head now reached just above her reclusive companion, who looked just as boyishly handsome as he had been at seventeen.

Zero was still present at the prestigious school, as well, albeit in a more discreet manner. The silver-haired young man was in charge of the stables, the head of security on campus, and was Yuuki's fellow Guardian. To the students, he was quite mysterious, more-so than the Night Class. Usually, he only came out between early sunset and late sunrise, so it was unusual for Day Class students to even see him. A few of the boys even thought he was just a myth, or a ghost that was rumored to be around campus, still not believing their insistent girlfriends who had snuck out of the dorms past curfew.

Most of the "original" Night Class students of Kaname's circle had moved on, with the exception of Takuma, Hanabusa, Ruka, and Kain. Senri and Rima, the final members of Kaname's closest group, elected to pursue their careers in the modeling business. The level-headed Takuma became the permanent head of the Night Class in Kaname's stead, the "boy-genius" Hanabusa became a lecturer on whatever he felt like teaching that semester, and the elegant Ruka and stoic Kain served as Takuma's assistants. Yuuki and Zero still had to deal with a bored and mischievous Hanabusa playing games with them, but for the most part Takuma was able to keep them all in line. Kaname would check in, periodically, to resolve any outstanding issues that needed a pureblood's influence. Overall, the Academy was running very smoothly.

"You need to quit daydreaming and pay attention. I could have easily knocked you down earlier," said an irritated voice from behind her.

She whirled around, holding her weapon up in a defensive gesture, eyes wide and her heart pounding. "Z-Zero! You are going to give me a heart attack one day, you know that!" Yuuki quickly recovered, channeling her own brief fear into anger. Every once in a while, he would do these impromptu "drills" to test how aware she was of her surroundings. Not knowing when he was going to jump out and startle her stressed her out, most times, more than anything. It was like seeing a flash of lightning and waiting for the crack of thunder to shake the house.

"Once you prove to me that you are not going to get too relaxed during your patrols I will stop," he replied. The intense young man wore a button-up white shirt, with the familiar dark slacks that were just like the uniform that he used to wear on a daily basis. He knew that she was capable of defending herself, but she trusted the Night Class students more than she ought to. Even though it was a very rare occurrence, he also feared that a rogue Level-E might sneak up behind her without her knowing.

Yuuki sighed in frustration. "I know, I know. I have to be ready to beat intruders senseless at a moment's notice." She put her weapon back in its sheath, still in its familiar place on her left leg. "Was it quiet on your side?"

Zero walked beside her, one hand in his pocket near his Bloody Rose. "Yeah, not even a Day Class student. Have you packed for your trip tomorrow?"

The petite girl froze in step, bracing herself for the lecture that was soon to follow. "Uh, n-no, not yet."

He looked at her with a very disapproving glance. "You are getting on the train tomorrow at 10 a.m. and you _still_ haven't packed yet? How many times do I have to tell you that-"

"I know what you are going to say, and I am prepared to run around like a crazy person in the morning. Besides, I don't have to pack that much since I'll only be gone for a few days." She was waving her hands erratically, and smiling sheepishly at him.

"Whatever. Just don't complain to me when you forget something here." He continued walking on, determined to finish his rounds so that he could attend to other matters.

Tomorrow (Thursday) was an exciting day for her, and also a bit bittersweet. Sayori Wakaba, or Yori as Yuuki called her, was getting married this weekend, and Yuuki was the maid of honor. She was set to spend a whole day and a half beforehand with her friend, just enjoying what time they could together. On Saturday, Yori was to be wed, with an extravagant soiree, afterwards. Yuuki was excited to share this time with her former roommate, but it also brought up a few questions about her own life that she wasn't sure she knew how to answer. She had a feeling that it would come up in conversation at some point. Zero had been invited, as well, but he thought it would be too risky to go with his condition, instead citing illness as his RSVP for not attending.

After finishing their rounds, Yuuki walked the familiar path back to the Headmaster's home, where she still lived. Zero elected to have a room of his own in the abandoned teacher's dorm, wanting to increase the distance between the other instructors should they cut themselves if he were present. Yuuki tried to get him to stay at the Headmaster's with her, but he wouldn't budge, not giving a direct answer as to why he was so stubborn about it. Cleaning herself up before bed, she tried to relax so that she could wake up in time for her departure the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Author's Note:<strong>

I know, there was no Kaname. Your patience will be rewarded.

Feel free to imagine the wedding/roles however you want. I am intentionally keeping that part of it vague.

I promise to treat Zero respectfully. For the sake of this story, he isn't pursuing a relationship with her because he is living on borrowed time, he doesn't want her/their potential children to see him go crazy and have to kill him, (insert whatever reason you like best) etc. So, he loves her from afar and is content just to be around her.

**Let me know your thoughts! Believe it or not, I take your input seriously. Things will start to get interesting very quickly. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Author's Note: **

I'm introducing a new character in this one. Let me know your thoughts.

**I promise this is a Kaname x Yuuki story, so don't worry. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I profit in any monetary way from this story. It is written for my and other's enjoyment, and I am taking creative liberties with the characters. The only character that is mine is Ms. Himura. Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty are property of Viz Media and Matsuri Hino. Support them buy purchasing manga and dvds legally from your favorite retailer! The rating is posted above, and I cannot be held responsible if a reader who is too young reads this story without permission.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: Reunion<p>

The brightly-toned ding of the brass alarm clock shattered her out of her dream world at 7:00 that morning. Dragging herself out of bed, she reached for the list of items she would need to pack that she had hurriedly written the previous night. With bleary eyes, she got her suitcase out of the closet and threw whatever she needed into it.

"Yu-uki! Good morning my dear! May I come in?" Her oddly cheerful father was standing outside of her door. He didn't look like he had aged a day, which Yuuki didn't really think about since she had been living with him for so long. Today, he was dressed in his blue trench coat, gray slacks, black sweater, and brown loafers. He still insisted on wearing his frumpy attire around the house, but he would dress quite fashionably when it was required.

Yuuki opened the door slowly, an ominous aura emanating from her. "Ah, I see you aren't quite awake yet," he said with a nervous laugh. Of all the things his daughter was, a morning person she was not. "Can I help you pack anything?"

"No, I'm almost done," she said with a sleepy tone, bordering on grumpiness.

"Alright, I've got some breakfast ready for you. You'd better hurry, though, we have to leave for the train station in the next 10 minutes. It will take 30 minutes to get there."

"What? I thought you said that the train didn't leave until 10? I recall you saying it was leaving exactly at 9:58!"

"Oh, did I say 9:58? I meant 8:58. Silly me!"

"Ahhhh!" As if possessed by something, she began throwing whatever she had left to pack in the suitcase, sweat forming on her brow with the effort. Spending a few minutes pushing the suitcase down so that she could zip it up, she ran into the dining room and ate the carefully prepared mystery food in a flash. Wiping her face with a napkin and putting the dishes into the sink, she threw on her coat and stood at the door with her things. "I'm...ready. Let's...go," she said, out of breath.

Smiling sheepishly at his determined daughter, he put on his coat and walked with her to his car.

The train ride was quiet for her, allowing her the opportunity to sleep for most of the way. As the train pulled into her stop, she eagerly waited for the conductor to allow the passengers to step onto the platform so that she could search for her friend. Stepping onto the red brick of the town's station, she looked over the heads of the exiting passengers for the tell-tale strawberry-blonde hair of Yori. The station was bustling with people, being in a larger town than the one that she came from.

Being shorter than most of the people there, she gave up on trying to jump up and down to see across the platform. Giving up, she found a nearby bench and waited patiently. Walking over to an empty one, she accidentally brushed up against someone's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, trying to hold on to her luggage.

"I'm sor...Yuuki?" the young woman asked.

"Yori! It's you!" Yuuki said, reaching forward and embracing her friend in a hug.

Sayori's hair was just a touch longer than it was ten years ago, her face looking more elegant and refined. "Yuuki, I'm so happy to see you! Come on, let's go to the car."

After a short car ride in the expensive-looking car, they arrived at Sayori's family's mansion. Her family was well-regarded and wealthy, which was the reason why she had been engaged since her high school days. Yuuki was in awe at the size of her estate, not having been to it before due to its distance from the Academy. Her duties at the school prevented her from leaving for extended periods, especially considering corralling the vampires.

Walking down one of the many halls of the stone mansion, they arrived at Yori's room. "Here we are, Yuuki. I've had a bed moved in here from a guest room so that it's just like at the Academy. This one is yours. Make yourself at home."

Yuuki happily obliged and put away her things. Shortly afterwards, they had the rehearsal for the next night's event. One of the men in the groom's party seemed to take a keen interest in the maid of honor.

She felt his gaze on her, admiring her from head to toe, but not so much that she felt violated. She smiled shyly in return, earning a more confident one from him. He was young man a little shorter than Zero's height, but not by much. He had soft, brown hair with natural carmel tones, and brilliant sapphire eyes that shimmered when he smiled. Yuuki thought that he looked quite handsome, with a strong jaw and a kind face. Just before they were to begin, he quickly made his way over to her.

"Good afternoon. I am George Alexandar Rosenburg. What might your name be, beautiful lady?" He wore a black suit with a jade green tie that brought out the color of his eyes.

Yuuki blushed at his charm, not used to being spoken to this way. A certain blonde-haired vampire with ice blue eyes had tried his hand at her before, but that was to get her blood. "Yuuki Cross. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, recalling her lessons on how to exchange pleasantries with others.

"Yuuki Cross, hm? Of Cross Academy?" he asked.

She blinked in surprise. "Y-yes, actually. My father is the Headmaster. I serve as an assistant and Guardian at the Academy."

George looked pleasantly surprised. "You serve as a Guardian? What is that?" His voice was smooth and melodic, with an honest tone to it.

"Well, I basically make sure that the students are safe, and that they aren't sneaking around campus after curfew when they could get hurt." She had practiced this response several times, having anticipated the question coming up from outsiders at some point.

His deep, blue eyes were wide with shock. "You serve as the sole security for the school? You must be more intimidating than I gave you credit for." He noticed her conflicting gaze. "Forgive me. That didn't come out the way I wanted. I simply meant that you appear to be a kind-hearted person, and it is surprising to think that you have such a role at the school."

Yuuki giggled, not offended in the slightest. "I don't do it alone. There is another Guardian that helps me, and he is most of the muscle of the group. I mainly use my voice, but I can defend myself very well if I need to."

"Oh, I see. Well, you certainly are brave for taking on that task."

Suddenly, a clap was heard in the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let's get started."

"Apparently we will have to put this conversation on hold, my dear. I am looking forward to resuming it at the dinner, if I may?"

"O-of course," she said, as they both made their way to the others.

At dinner that evening, George made a point to sit as close to Yuuki as he could, speaking with her about a variety of topics. She enjoyed speaking with him, as he was easy to talk to. She learned that he was the son of a wealthy bakery company owner. He had been trained to be a baker, himself, just as everyone in his family had for generations.

With the moon rising high into the sky, the two girls excused themselves and both retreated to the bedroom to talk until they fell asleep. An hour later, they were still wide awake and talking.

"The look on his face was so funny, with cake dripping off of it! Ha, ha!" Yuuki was fondly telling a story about a certain boy's last birthday.

"Ha, ha! I wish I could have seen that." Yori said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Speaking of Zero, how is he?"

"He is doing alright. Very well, actually, compared to the alternative." She unconsciously cradled a familiar area where her neck and shoulder met, still able to feel his fangs piercing her skin. A few years ago, Yori had demanded to know what was going on during a time when Yuuki was very stressed about goings-on at the Academy. Yuuki, nearly desperate to have someone to talk to about it, finally broke the news to her, and, surprisingly, Yori hadn't been that shocked by it.

"Does it...hurt still?" Yori's big, amber eyes were filled with compassion for her friend's bravery. She couldn't imagine the amount of responsibility that Yuuki had willingly taken on.

"No, not really. It's just an...odd feeling that I sometimes have, like when you take off a ring that you wear all the time but it still feels like it's there."

The sunshine-haired girl looked with worry at her friend, who was obviously thinking about how she could take away the boy's worries. "Does Kaname still know that you two...do that?"

With the mentioning of that name, her eyes visibly became more melancholy. "I don't know. I think he does. Actually, I haven't seen him in a very long time." She smiled bitterly. "Zero isn't complaining about that, though."

"But _you_ want to see him again, don't you?" Yori asked, leaning forward on her legs as she sat on the bed.

"Yes, but...I don't want to seem like a child. I can't expect him to take time out of his schedule just to see me. He has much more important things to attend to."

"Yuuki, wanting to see someone doesn't make you a child. He has to care for you, or he wouldn't have visited you every year when you were younger. I could tell from the way he looked at you at the Academy that he still did, even then."

"Maybe you're right, but he's a pureblood, after all, and I am just a human girl he saved over fifteen years ago."

Yori played with a piece of fuzz that was on her comforter. "Being a pureblood means that he is the highest level of vampire, correct?"

Yuuki nodded, laying back on the soft bed and staring at the ceiling. "From what the Headmaster has told me, Kaname is the highest level vampire in existence." Yori's eyes widened. "That's why he is gone most of the time. He is busy making decisions with the Senate."

"So, he is like a king? Wow, I never would have guessed. I mean, I could tell he had an aristocratic upbringing, I suppose, but he didn't seem snobby."

The brown-haired girl turned her head towards her friend in a proud smile. "Yeah, I didn't know, myself, until recently. He doesn't like to publicize it, and he never makes anyone feel small, unless they anger him. Zero can attest to that." Her smile faded and her face became more troubled.

"Zero and Kaname still don't get along?" Yori had sensed the tension in the air any time the two men encountered each other, and she had an idea of the source of that problem.

"No, they don't. I don't think they ever will. Zero is too independent and stubborn, anyway to listen to Kaname," Yuuki replied.

"They don't get along because they want the same thing."

Yuuki's big, brown eyes turned to her amber ones in surprise. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Yori suddenly wondered if she had said too much, and changed her answer to where Yuuki could still arrive at the conclusion, herself. "Well, they both care for your well-being, and they only want what is best for you. They just go about it in different ways."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

An awkward silence filled the room for a moment, the words of their conversation sinking in to be dreamt about that night. Before they retired for the night, Yori asked one more question that she hoped would get Yuuki thinking. "Yuuki, you seemed to have a fun time speaking with George today."

She smiled slightly. "Yes, he is easy to talk to, and he seemed nice. He's very charming, but not obnoxious like Hanabusa Aidou," she said with a giggle.

"I think he likes you, Yuuki." Yori was happy that her best friend had a potential suitor, but she wondered how this would affect her relationship with the two vampires. Up until this point, the two boys seemed content to let her choose her own path, but she wondered if George's advances would change their attitude towards her.

"You think so?" she asked, her blush showing a little in the lamplight between them. Yori nodded, and Yuuki continued. "He asked if he could have the last dance of the night with me at the soiree. I...I said yes, but..."

"But what?"

"I feel...guilty, I suppose. Like I shouldn't be doing it."

Yori looked understandingly at the warm-hearted girl. "Is it because you are afraid that Kaname or Zero wouldn't approve?"

Yuuki looked away towards the floor-to-ceiling window on the other side of the room. "I guess so. They can be very protective of me."

"Yuuki, I know that they mean a lot to you, but it's not like they are in a romantic relationship with you. You have a handsome, successful man interested in getting to know you better, and you shouldn't push him away because you are afraid of what they _might_ think about it. Just enjoy yourself tomorrow, okay? Who knows, he might be your match!"

"O-okay. Goodnight, Yori."

"Goodnight, Yuuki. Have sweet dreams."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Author's Note:<strong>

I've _based_ George off of a mix between Takuma and Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club (property of Bisco Hatori). Can you tell? ^_^ If you want a visual reference, I envision him looking similar, but not exactly, to how Tamaki looks in the episode when he wears the brown wig.

I actually want him to be a likable character, so that you lovely readers can feel the conflict that Yuuki does. If you didn't feel that connection in this chapter, he makes a bigger appearance in the next one. (By the way, did you catch the meaning of his last name? ^_^ )


	3. Chapter 3: Celebration

**Author's Note: **

**Kaname will arrive in the next chapter, I promise! Bring on the emotional conflict! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I profit in any monetary way from this story. It is written for my and other's enjoyment, and I am taking creative liberties with the characters. The only character that is mine is Ms. Himura. Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty are property of Viz Media and Matsuri Hino. Support them buy purchasing manga and dvds legally from your favorite retailer! The rating is posted above, and I cannot be held responsible if a reader who is too young reads this story without permission.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3: Celebration<p>

The wedding had been beautiful, nearly all crying happy tears for the joyful couple. Even though they had been engaged since before they met, they took an immediate liking towards each other. In the spirit of the season, the colors of the wedding had been pastel blues, greens, pinks, and purples, mimicking the flowers that bloomed around the estate. For the soiree, the bride changed into a gorgeous ball gown, with crystal-clear slippers. Yuuki was dressed just as impeccably in a pastel blue gown with an empire waist and lace details.

The ballroom of the Wakaba mansion was bustling with hundreds of people, and out of all of them George managed to locate her. "Miss Yuuki, you look stunning tonight." He was dressed very well, wearing a black tuxedo with a matching pastel blue tie.

"Thank you, George, and please call me Yuuki. You look wonderful tonight, as well." She clasped her hands in front of her, nervous and unsure of where to put them.

"Thank you, Yuuki. May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand in a very gentlemanly gesture. He had a kind, soft smile that made Yuuki blush.

She had thought that she would decline any offer to dance, but something about his eyes changed her mind. She also recalled Yori telling her to just have a good time, and to not worry so much. Tentatively, she reached out and put her white-gloved hand in his. "Yes, I'd l-love to."

They twirled and glided along the dance floor, he instructing her on the steps that she wasn't as familiar with. Unknowingly, they danced together for the entire evening, as the time flew by in their fun. At the conclusion of the night, Yuuki was quite worn out, but happy. She bid a tearful goodbye to Yori and her new husband as they left for the evening. Both George and Yuuki walked to the nearby balcony, laughing about how she stepped on his foot, once more, during the last dance.

"I'm sorry, George," she said, in between giggles. "I've got two left feet, I guess."

"Not a problem. It is to be expected after learning the dance as quickly as you did. Will you admire the stars with me before you go?"

She nodded her head shyly, following him out further onto the balcony in order to see the twinkling diamonds in the sky. After a few moments of silence, he spoke.

"Yuuki, I've had a wonderful time with you tonight. May I write to you at the Academy?"

She looked at him in surprise, realizing what it would lead to if she said yes. Thinking quickly that her fantasy future with Kaname wasn't going to happen, as she hadn't seen him in so long, she didn't see the harm in it. "Yes, I would like that."

George smiled brilliantly. "Wonderful. I am afraid that I must bid you goodnight, as I have business to attend to tomorrow. Have a safe trip home, my dear." He reached forward and lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing it gently while keeping eye contact with her.

"Thank you. You have a safe trip, as well."

"I will. Goodnight," he said, as he walked out of the room to the upper floors.

Yuuki's heart was fluttering with excitement, but it still held on to that guilt that had lingered since the previous night. Putting it to the back of her mind, she ignored it and tried to think of her own happiness. If Kaname hadn't taken the time to show his face to her in years, why would he do it now? It was time for her to be an adult and move on from her childhood dreams.

A few weeks later, she received her first letter from George. Her father had immediately become interested with why she was getting a letter from a person, a _boy_ more importantly, he hadn't met. She managed to dodge his question, saying it was nothing, as she ran to her room and locked the door behind her.

She opened the envelope carefully, noting that the paper felt of high quality. As the seal was broken, she noticed a pleasant smell fill the room. Perplexed, she glanced around for a candle, but realized that it was the letter, itself, that smelled faintly of roses. His penmanship was elegant, which she wasn't surprised by, and the was letter full of kind words, charming flattery, and customary questions about her well-being. She immediately began writing back, as she would have forgotten if she didn't, and dropped it in the mail without her father noticing.

This pattern continued for nearly three months, with only she being completely aware of her correspondence with the mysterious young man. She invested in her own scented ink to write him (or Yori, for that matter): calming lavender. For a while, her secret relationship went without complication, but then he said he would be coming to visit her at the Academy the next week.

Yuuki's brow immediately began to form a nervous sweat, quickly thinking of a protective Zero scaring George to death with a glare and an eccentric father interrogating him all night. Thinking it would be better to let her father know now, instead of later, she took a deep breath and walked to his office.

"Ah, Yuuki. Just the person I was hoping to see. I need you to...do...is something the matter?" The Headmaster was sitting at his desk, papers in unorganized piles all around him. The afternoon sun was streaming through the window, giving his hair a more golden hue.

She cleared her throat, holding the letter nervously in front of her. Her father noticed this and his mind immediately began whirling with the possibilities, but he stayed quiet. "I...um...we...there will be someone visiting the Academy next week!" she blurted out.

"That's wonderful!" he cheered with a goofy smile that quickly shrunk. "But why are you sounding so worried about it? You've given hundreds of tours around the Academy."

"Yes, I know, but this one is different," she said vaguely, avoiding eye contact with him.

"You have a suitor coming to see you, right?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Yuuki froze, staring at him in disbelief. "H-how d-did you know?"

Kaien closed his warm eyes and smiled softly in confidence. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. You've been getting letters from a young man of a well-known family with rose scented ink every week since your friend's wedding. I wouldn't be a proper daddy if I didn't keep track of my daughter's love life!" He ran over and grabbed her in a bone-crushing hug. "Daddy is so proud of you for finally having a boyfriend! Oh, let me get my camera. This deserves a picture."

Before she could protest, he pulled a camera out of his desk (one of many hidden around the house) and snapped her picture. She was temporarily blinded by the camera flash, ignoring her father's ramblings about his daughter's first date. She decided, silently, that she would keep this information away from Zero for a while longer. With each passing day, her memory of her knight in shining armor became less clear, being replaced by another.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Author's Note:<strong>

**Kaname will be in the next chapter! This felt like the right place to put a break in. Feedback is wonderful!**


	4. Chapter 4:  Those Familiar Eyes

**Author's Note:**

Wow, this update was quick, huh? I already had this one mostly finished. ^_^

**Kaname is here** (as requested by nearly ALL of you wonderful readers), along with the sweet as sugar Takuma! Woo hoo! Hopefully I will fulfill your expectations. Keep in mind, this story will probably go for several more chapters so that it doesn't feel rushed.

By the way, **Zero still drinks blood from Yuuki periodically**. I may or may not mention it depending on if it furthers the plot. To them, it is done like a scheduled appointment to keep him from lusting for her blood randomly. They've gotten better at hiding the "evidence."

**Thank you** to all who have already reviewed and favorited this humble author's story!

A special shout-out goes to the readers who left a review even without an account (Anlia and the "mystery person")!

You all = awesome.

Anyway, on to the story! _Thoughts are in italics._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4: Those Familiar Eyes<p>

The next week arrived before she knew it, and she stood nervously near the front entrance to the school to wait for George. At the bottom of the long stone staircase, she saw an unfamiliar car drive up. A brown-haired young man, dressed in a casual black suit exited the car, waving to her from down the hill. She waved back shyly.

"Who's that?"

"Ahhh!" she yelled, putting her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Ah, so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Takuma was standing next to her, his usual cheerful smile on his face.

"He's someone I met at Yori's wedding," she replied, having recovered her breath from the scare.

"Hmmm. He seems eager to see you." _Too eager, _he thought. "Well, how have you been, Yuuki?" His emerald eyes were shining in the early morning sunlight, making him look even less like what he really was.

She smiled, knowing that he genuinely liked knowing how she was doing just as Kaname did. "I'm doing just fine. I haven't had any problems with the students, and things are pretty quiet in the main office." Periodically, Takuma would check in on her if he didn't see her for a while. Even though she felt like she was being checked in on by an older brother, she didn't mind, as she enjoyed Takuma's company. Of all the vampires, he was the easiest to talk to about nothing in particular.

"Wonderful. I'm glad to hear it." George was over halfway up the staircase. "I will let you attend to your guest. Have a wonderful day!" Takuma walked towards the Headmaster's, seemingly having some business to attend to before he went to sleep for the day. He noted that she hadn't been asking about Kaname nearly as often as she had before. He was the only one at the entire Academy who spoke with the pureblood on a semi-regular basis, and every time Kaname would ask about his "dear girl." Takuma was worried that this guest of hers might complicate the news that he was going to share with the Headmaster.

A short time later, a slightly winded George arrived at the top of the stairs. "My goodness, these stairs must certainly deter those who don't belong here," he said with a light laugh.

"They are also good at keeping students in. I always dread climbing those stairs after coming back from the town."

He looked at her silently for a few seconds, as if admiring a work of art. "You look even lovelier than the night I saw you last." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, barely touching her face.

A hidden lilac gaze kept watch over her, looking over her companion to make sure he wasn't making any inappropriate actions towards her. If he did, he'd be unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Um, thank you. Are you ready to look around?"

"Yes, that sounds great," he said softly.

Deciding that the unknown male wasn't an immediate threat, Zero let her enjoy herself, watching over her like a bittersweet guardian angel in the shadows.

They walked slowly around the campus, with her trying to give the appearance of being strictly professional with the passing students. She could see a few female Day Class students swooning over George's handsome features as he walked by. Even a few of the boys silently acknowledged that this guy was blessed with good looks _and_ manners that would put any of them to shame. The two close friends spent the entire day together, having fun getting to know each other even more in between him learning about the prestigious school.

Ending the tour for the evening, they made their way to the main house so that he could be introduced to her father. George charmed the socks off of the middle-aged man, even though Kaien had been set to go into "over-protective father mode."

Before they retired for the night, as George was staying in the guest room furthest away from Yuuki's, a knock was heard at the door.

"Is it common to get visitors at this late hour?" George asked them both.

Kaien poured another two cups of tea. "Yuuki, would you get that for me? No, it isn't unusual. It's probably a Night Class member of some sort." In actuality, he knew exactly who it was, and he was interested to see the outcome.

The petite girl took her time walking to the nearby door, opening it slowly. As the oak door opened, her eyes became as wide as saucers, completely in disbelief in who she was looking at.

"Hello, Yuuki," he said. His voice was as mellow as she remembered, and, not surprisingly, he looked exactly the same. He wore his brown coat loosely as a barrier to the cool breeze that was in the clear, night air. He wore an onyx-colored button-up shirt of the highest quality, and cream-colored slacks with dark shoes. She could smell his cologne – a cedar scent with a hint of wildflowers.

"Ka-Kaname?" she asked, her voice trembling. She drunk in his sight like a thirsty man in the desert, having thought that she would probably not see him again until she was older than her father. Takuma stood silently behind him, observing the events unfold with a deep gaze. Yuuki found herself unable to think correctly, not sure of how to react to his presence.

Kaname, seeing that she was in shock at his sudden arrival (not that he could blame her) tried to help her snap out of her daze. "May we come in?" Behind his even gaze, he was looking at her just as she was, counting all the ways that she had grown up in his absence. _She looks...exquisite. _

Blinking a few times, she shook her head gently and cleared her throat. "Yes, of course." She moved to the side to let them both in, confusion evident in her eyes. Normally, she would have launched herself at him in a fierce hug, but she couldn't bring herself to do it just now. Her mind was asking a million questions, and she felt as if she were swimming alone in a turbulent sea.

"Thank you," the pureblood said politely. He would be lying if he said that he didn't miss her hugs, but he would mask it for now. The two vampires put their coats on the coat rack and moved into the room that the two men were already in, with Yuuki following with a brave face.

"Ah, Kaname! How wonderful to see you again. You, as well, Takuma," Kaien said as he rose from his seat to greet them properly.

"Thank you, Headmaster Cross. Am I interrupting anything?" Kaname asked, not entirely sincere. Takuma had informed him as soon as he arrived of the young man who might steal his girl's heart, not that he thought he was entirely deserving of it.

"No, of course not. This is George Rosenburg, a friend of Yuuki's. George, this is Kaname Kuran and Takuma Ichijo. Kaname was the former Night Class President, and Takuma has governed in his place since his departure." Yuuki returned to her seat during the introductions, busying herself with pouring some more tea.

"The pleasure is mine. It is wonderful to meet you both." George greeted them with all the politeness that he could muster, even though he could detect that Kaname was more than just an acquaintance to his potential lover. Being the heir to a large company, he'd had plenty of experience in dealing with people that seemed like they could be an obstacle.

They had small talk for an hour, it seeming like days to Yuuki. She wanted to ask Kaname so many questions, yet the words wouldn't form on her mouth. She felt like she could scream and cry at the same time, yet all she could do was follow numbly through with the motions.

"Yuuki, you look worn out. Are you about to fall asleep to our boring conversation?" George asked with a smile, noticing the weary look forming under her long eyelashes.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. It's just been a long day," she said, hiding her insecurity under her familiar sunny smile.

Kaname rose from his seat, and Takuma followed suit after he quickly finished his tea. "It is getting late. Perhaps we should leave for now. I will contact you tomorrow, Headmaster, so that we can discuss some important business matters," Kaname offered.

"That will be fine. I'll expect you between 7 and 8 tomorrow evening then?" Kaien said, walking them to the door.

"Yes. I will contact you if that changes. Nice meeting you. Goodnight, Yuuki," the mahogany-haired pureblood said as he exited the room.

"Good night, Yuuki," Takuma offered with a soft voice. He knew that both of them were reeling from the encounter, and he hoped that they would both come out of it unscathed. Yuuki's sunny demeanor had worked its way into his heart, as well, albeit in a more familial way.

George and Yuuki were left alone, with the nearby fireplace providing most of the light. Any other time, it might have seemed romantic to her. She stared into it as if the dancing flames held all the answers. _I can't believe he's here._

"Yuuki?"

"Yes?" she said, nearly startled. _I've got to snap out of it!_

"Would you show me to the guest room, again? I am afraid that I don't remember exactly how to get there."

"Yes, of course. It's no trouble," she said, putting on a smile, although that wasn't that hard to do around him, to be honest.

They walked down the carpeted hallway in silence, she knowing the way without opening her eyes. The pair arrived at the far end of the home, where George would be staying. She stood in front of the door without opening it.

"Here is your room. If you need me, take the first left and I'm the last door at the end of the hall."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." He opened the door and made a move to step in, but stopped. "Yuuki, please forgive me but you seemed upset after Kuran and Ichijo arrived. Did Kuran upset you in some way?"

She looked at him with uncertainty, her mind whirling with the truth of the situation that she couldn't reveal. "No, he didn't upset me. Not really, anyway. It's just...I haven't seen or directly spoken to him in a very long time, and we've known each other since we were children. It was just a shock."

"Ah, I sensed as much between the looks you were giving each other. I won't keep you from your duties any longer. Don't stay out too late. Goodnight, my dear," he said, slowly reaching forward and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. It was innocent, but also showed his intention to keep pursuing her.

George went into the room as Yuuki stood dumbly in the hallway, blushing and holding her hand to her cheek, still warm with his kiss.

"Are you going to just stand there all night?" asked Zero near the hall that led to her room, leaning against the corner. She could tell he had been patrolling in her stead for a little while, and must have come into the home to find her.

"No, I'm not. Are you going to keep appearing out of nowhere and trying to scare me?" she whispered harshly as she walked near him.

"Who is your friend?" he asked, his eyes a bit harder than what she was used to. He didn't see the need in actually introducing himself to the newcomer.

She sighed. "I met him at Yori's wedding. His name is George Rosenburg, and...I think he is more than a friend." She hugged herself with one arm, taking a interest in the nearby vase filled with lilies.

He ignored this seemingly important declaration, as he already knew the moment he laid eyes on him. "Kuran is back," he said quietly with distaste, looking at the flowers with her.

"Yeah, I know," she replied.

"Any idea why?"

She shook her head in a 'no' motion.

Seeing that the conversation was going nowhere, he began walking towards the front door. "Come on, you can't expect me to do patrols with a pureblood around by myself."

The next morning, Yuuki woke up later in the day due to her late night patrols. She dressed slowly and took her time walking to the kitchen to grab a snack. She met George in the dining room, and he offered to take her to the town to do whatever she wanted. Since she had the day off, she happily agreed, and she tried to push aside her worries to enjoy her time there. They mostly shopped near the market, and then finished off the day by getting her favorite parfait from the restaurant that she frequented. At one point an older lady commented at how cute of a couple they made. She couldn't help but remember, briefly, that she dreamed of doing this very thing with Kaname.

That evening, must to his disappointment, George had to leave for business, again. "Yuuki, I've had a wonderful time visiting with you. I wish that I could stay longer."

"I know, I've had fun, too," she replied genuinely. The sun was just setting, lighting them both with a warm, golden glow. With her daisy-yellow sundress and her naturally warm eyes, the sunset made her look like a summer goddess.

George moved closer to her, decreasing the distance between their bodies. He reached his hand up to her face, and slowly moved in to kiss her. He paused just before her lips, looking at her eyes with a silent question. Not seeing any signs of protest, he closed the distance in a gentle kiss.

It resulted in a mix of emotions for Yuuki. Not only was it her first kiss, she was still reeling from seeing Kaname the night before.

He pulled away slowly, albeit reluctantly. Their eyes were half-lidded and he gave her a small smile. "Until next time, my beautiful girl."

She nodded to him as he stepped away from her, walking down the path with his luggage towards his awaiting car. Yuuki stood in the sunset, watching him leave with her sundress blowing gently in the breeze. He left just as the Sun was going past the horizon, and her heart sank with it as she saw who was standing near her.

"Good evening, Yuuki," Kaname said, this time wearing a maroon shirt that complemented his eyes. "It seems you two have grown...rather close."

_He looks...hurt. No, that's impossible. Why would he be bothered by George and I?_ Once again, she found her tongue tied, her mind refusing to work. "Hello, Ka-Kaname. Yes, we are."

He stared at her in equal silence, with that sad, doleful look in his eyes. A stray strand of hair blew in front of her face, and he made a move to brush it away. Before she realized what she was doing, she moved out of the way.

"Please excuse me. I must be going." She walked hurriedly away from him, walking anywhere but where she was. It was just too much for her to handle. She was growing more attached to George by the day, and now the man that filled her whole world for so long was suddenly back in her life.

He remained silent, watching her with sorrow-filled eyes that saw what he couldn't have and didn't deserve. As he felt Seiren approach, he put on his familiar mask. Much to his chagrin, it was a trait that he noticed both Yuuki and himself shared.

"Lord Kaname, Senri has just returned accompanied by the human, as you said, and it is as you feared."

"Thank you, Seiren. I must speak to the Headmaster at once. That _monster_ will regret waking from his sleep." A nearby rose died as his eyes flashed a brilliant red, and all the birds chirping around them became silent with fear. _Yuuki, I will protect you, even if you don't want me to. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN:**

I know Yuuki and Kaname didn't get _that much_ time together, but that will change soon. Yuuki is bottling up **a lot of emotions** that will need to come out. The further the story goes, the more they will have...stressful moments, I guess you can call them.

Do you think I had all of them react appropriately so far?

Trust me, faithful readers, when I say that **angry tears**, **blood-drinking**, **arguments**, and **super-fluff** (towards the end) will be abound in this story! Poor unsuspecting George is caught in the middle. ^_^;

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Stresses and Signatures

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you enjoy this latest installment. ^_^ Keep those reviews coming!**

**(On a side note, for those of you who have Gaia accounts, head on over to my profile to see a message I've posted about it). **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I profit in any monetary way from this story. It is written for my and other's enjoyment, and I am taking creative liberties with the characters. Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty are property of Viz Media and Matsuri Hino. Support them buy purchasing manga and dvds legally from your favorite retailer! The rating is posted above, and I cannot be held responsible if a reader who is too young reads this story without permission.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Stresses and Signatures<p>

Kaname Kuran gulped down his third glass of blood-tablet water. It tasted foul, and only lessened the burn that still lingered in his throat from all the stress he was under. Not only was his angel finally living her life and _seriously _dating a human, but that terrible excuse for a vampire was moving on the chess board straight for her. He wanted _so much_ to just tear out that pureblood's heart and watch him choke on his own blood, but that wasn't possible.

He recalled what got him in this mood in the first place.

*Flashback*

He heard a reluctant knock on the elaborately decorated door. "Kaname, may-"

"Out of my way, Ichijo," said a familiar voice, in more ways than one. "Hello, _nephew_."

Kaname kept his back to his visitors, not trusting himself to think rationally if he turned around. Out in the distance, he vaguely recognized the familiar silhouette of a certain female Guardian, and it kept him sane for the moment. "Hello, _Uncle_. How nice of you to drop by," he said with a voice dripping with sarcasm. His hate for this man could barely be contained.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat family? Senri, here, knows his place, and you would do well to follow his example."

Kaname finally turned around, already knowing the sight that would befall him. His garnet eyes fell on his younger cousin, Senri, but it was clear that it was not whom he was speaking to. One of his eyes was his usual frost blue color, while the other was an unmistakable maroon. Takuma stood nervously to Senri's right, looking apologetic for something he couldn't control.

"What do you want, Rido?" Kaname asked, his eyes blazing for a fraction of a second.

Rido's captive moved about the room in a nonchalant manner, admiring the few trinkets that the pureblood possessed. "I'm just visiting. Reliving my youth, if you will, at this Academy," he said in a laugh.

"You are a bad liar, Uncle. I think you need to sleep on what you've done for another ten years," Kaname said with venom and he lifted sharp objects all around him and aimed them towards him.

Takuma quickly stood in front of his former "roommate" and blocked his attack. "Kaname! Please! Senri is innocent in this!"

He reluctantly halted his attack, realizing that killing his innocent cousin in the crossfire wouldn't accomplish anything. If he were to defeat him, he would have to take better control of his temper.

Rido seemed unfazed by the attack. "He can't kill me even if he wants to. So sad. It must be maddening for you, Kaname."

"Get out," the pureblood royal ordered. "Ichiru, that goes for you, as well."

A tinkling bell, as delicate as a falling blossom, was heard moving in the hall. "As you wish," the Kiryu twin replied.

Rido laughed. "Ah, Kaname. Ever the observant one. Fine, we'll do things your way, for now. Have a pleasant night!" He left the room casually, as if the discussion hadn't occurred.

The green-eyed vampire looked nearly distraught following the disguised pureblood, trying to minimize damage as he went along. "Forgive me, Kaname."

As soon as the door shut behind them, a wine glass shattered into dust on a desk.

*End Flashback*

_I must position the pawns to protect the queen piece, at all costs, _he thought_. _The Moon was low in the sky, and the source of his joy was probably in a deep sleep by now. He moved to his favorite couch and laid down on it, hoping that sleep would put his mind at ease.

A few hours later, across the Academy, a sleepy Yuuki Cross stood patiently in front of her eccentric father. He was rambling, like usual, about his grandiose dreams of the future, and she was waiting for him to get to the point of her summons.

"-and since you are the only Guardian who won't agitate the Night Class with your grumpiness, I'm asking you to run an errand for me."

She blinked a few times. "What kind of errand?" Her apprehensiveness was increasing by the minute, and she just wished he would hurry up and tell her.

"I want you to take these papers for me to the Moon Dorm. More specifically, I need Takuma and Kaname to look over them. I'm afraid that it cannot wait until the next evening," the Headmaster said with a sympathetic look.

She yawned a little too loudly for her liking, and a frown formed on her face at the thought of being around Kaname at the moment. Not wanting to disrespect her father _and _headmaster, she agreed. "Alright. I'll do it."

The former hunter immediately had dramatic tears roll down his face. "Ah, Yuuki! You are such a wonderful daughter!"

Before he could hug her, she walked out of the way with paper in hand towards her destination. Her footsteps were heavy with sleep, and her eyes were half-lidded in drowsiness. _Just go inside, make them sign the form, and leave. That's all I have to do, and then I can go back to bed. No talking. No explanations. Just put the ink on the paper. _

In the pearly glow of the silver moon, the temporary home of the vampires looked somewhat intimidating. Like many of its inhabitants, the castle-like structure was appealing to those that weren't granted access, yet those allowed in its shadow debated between a reaction of trepidation and awe.

Walking up to the entrance, she sighed heavily and knocked three times on wooden doors. By this hour, it was getting late in the "evening" for vampires, and was _very_ early in the morning for humans. She wondered if any of them would even bother to answer.

Just as she was about to pull open the door, herself, a pair of turquoise eyes met hers. "Hello, Yuuki. If you wanted to have a private chat with me, all you had to do was ask."

She'd found the best way to deal with this particular vampire's social habits was to be completely unfazed by whatever he said, just as Kaname and Zero did on a regular basis. "Hanabusa, I have papers that need signed," she said as she shoved them in his face.

He looked surprised for a second before his familiar expression of slyness reappeared. "Oh, Yuuki, I didn't know that you wanted me to sign marriage papers so soon," he said with a glint in his eyes.

She bristled in irritation, unable to be as immovable as a stone like her two closest vampires. "They aren't marriage papers!" she yelled, waving them around erratically.

Satisfied with her almost childish reaction, he let her be. "Alright, alright. Relax, I was just joking. Now, who would you be coming all the way over here to bother at such an hour?"

"Takuma...and Kaname," she answered reluctantly.

"Did someone say my name?" Takuma emerged from the second floor upper balcony. "Oh, it's Yuuki. I wondered who might be visiting at this time," he said, walking down the stairs.

"Yes, I have papers from the Headmaster. They need your attention immediately," she said.

He took the papers from her with a smile, and read over the contents throughly. "Hmm, it appears that Kaname's approval will be needed, as well. I see no reason not to sign my part." He walked to a nearby desk and signed the paper with his effortlessly elegant script. "If you'll excuse me, I must be going. I have...troublesome guests."

"I suppose this means I get to escort you to Lord Kaname's chambers. Follow me," Hanabusa offered.

The weary girl's stomach was already forming knots, and she was preparing herself to keep the meeting as short as possible. They ascended the flight of stairs up to the top floor. She had only been in this part of the dormitory once before, and it didn't hold pleasant memories. The hallways and doors, alone, gave the appearance of wealth and luxury. Her own dormitory looked like a humble abode compared to the metal-inlayed doors, paintings, rugs, and rose-filled vases.

As they rounded another corner, it was obvious that Kaname's room was at the end of the hall. This door looked different from all the others, being a little wider, a little more decorated, and a little more secluded. Unbeknownst to them, on the inside of the room the pureblood vampire was in the state between dreamless sleep and awareness.

"Lord Kaname?" Hanabusa asked just outside the door with a knock.

The Kuran prince breathed in deeply through his nose, trying to keep himself from doing something rash towards the innocent noble. "What is it, Hanabusa?" he asked curtly.

The blond-haired vampire picked up on his foul mood quickly. "Um, you have a visitor. It's Yuuki Cross. Do you want me to send her away?"

His blazing eyes now softened quickly, but he didn't let his tone reveal it. "No, Hanabusa. Send her in." Now that he wasn't half asleep, he sensed her sunny presence in the hall. He realized with disdain that he would not be afforded the luxury of a decent nights sleep while that monster roamed freely.

_If I was unable to notice Yuuki, what else would I have missed?_ Not caring to stand up, he merely smoothed his hair so that it wasn't styled unflatteringly. He sat in a relaxed pose on the dusty rose-colored furniture and waited for her to enter.

She walked hesitatingly into the room, and the signs of sleep deprivation were apparent on her fair features. Her normally straight hair was a little disheveled in places, and her cheeks were still a little pink from the cool night air. If he had to pick one word to describe her, it was 'cute.'

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Yuuki?" he asked, as cheerily as he could muster.

She walked over to him with a purpose in her stride, and handed him three sheets of paper. "The Headmaster wants you to look these over and sign them, please," she replied in a hurried, yet hollow, tone.

He gently took the papers from her, and looked over the words with a frown on his face. "Yes, of course. Please have a seat."

She looked around the room for another chair, but failed to see one, so she stood awkwardly in place. He noticed her fidgeting and patted the empty spot next to him. "You can sit next to me." She looked uncertain. "It may take me a little while to take all the proposals into account, regardless of how quickly Takuma read them. I can't afford to let anything slip past my attention."

"No, that's alright. I'll stand."

He connected his eyes with hers. "Yuuki..."

She immediately sat down by his side, unable to cut herself off from him entirely.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked lightly.

She, as expected, remained silent, and he continued to read. The monotonous words on the parchment soon blurred into sights, sounds, and smells. Instead of proposals and ink, he noticed the way her silky hair fell around her shoulders, the softness of her hands, the warmth of her skin, and the constant, comforting beating of her heart. He detected the faint scent of a new perfume she had been wearing, mixed in with her usual scented soap and her natural smell of sunshine, and noticed the way her outfit touched all of her subtle curves in just the right way. Yuuki was oblivious to his musings, and was in the process of staring a hole through the floor. It was clear that she was incredibly uncomfortable, but he couldn't deny himself this moment of being close to her. It seemed as if this was going to be normal for them for a while, and he didn't like it.

"You must be exhausted at this late hour. I'll have to speak to the Headmaster and have him wait until a more appropriate time to send me paperwork," he asked as he turned to fully look at her.

"He said it couldn't wait," she replied, matter-of-factly.

"Unless someone is in grave danger, it _can_ wait, especially if you are the one who has to bring it to me," he said with tender eyes.

Yuuki looked at him as if studying his eyes to see if he were serious, but then quickly turned away. He sighed softly, and got to the task at hand.

Reading over the paper one more time, he walked over to his desk and put his careful signature on it. He walked back over to her and handed it back with reluctance, knowing that this exchange would lead to her departure.

"Thank you," she said quietly, folding the paper back into the envelope.

She walked towards the door. "Yuuki?" he asked, just before she exited. She stopped, but didn't turn around, so he continued. "I know it is late, but would you like to talk?"

Her posture stiffened even more, if that was possible. "There is nothing to talk about," she said as she walked into the dimly-lit hallway.

He knew it was a lie, built like a wall around herself as a means of protection, but the words still stung. Adjusting to his presence would take time, and he acknowledged that, but he didn't know how much she would actually have before the world she left behind closed in on her.

She walked quickly past a bewildered Hanabusa, and out the front doors. She ignored the curious stare of the "guard" on the bridge, who marked the time of her departure on his list. Yuuki kept up her pace until she reached the gates that she so often guarded. Once past the iron doors, the full force of her emotions crashed upon her like waves on the rocks.

_He can't just expect to waltz back into my life and pick up where we left off! He left me alone, and that's that. Nothing can change that now, so I need to move on like an adult. He, obviously, has. _

Her brown eyes were filled with swirling emotions, dancing with the light of determination and quickly shifting to uncertainty and regret.

_I've never spoken to him that way before. Never. Why did he have to be so nice to me? His eyes were just as kind as I remember, and he is still very handsome. His cologne smelled nice...no, stop it! Bad, bad, bad! What would George say if he knew what I was thinking about? Kaname was never, and never will be, anything more than a friend. Yes, a friend. _

The responsible girl walked headstrong into her father's office, put the envelope on his desk, and immediately walked to her room.

_If I'm going to erase him from my heart, I'll need to distance myself completely._

She'd had quite enough for one day, already, and hoped that sleeping it off would clear her mind of the lies she told herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, even I'm rooting for them to finally be together. This chapter ended up writing itself, but I think I am happy with how it turned out. This will set up the road to Yuuki x Kaname fluffiness. <strong>

**Yes, more inanimate objects will be destroyed in the process. ^_^**

**Now that Rido and Ichiru are here, the ball will begin rolling down the hill, so-to-speak. **

**It will be interesting to see Yuuki choose between Kaname and George, hmm? What if she can't decide right away? That might lead to some interesting situations if she and Kaname were to become lovers! **wink, wink** We'll see!**

**The next chapter is almost done already, but I want to look over it again before I post it. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6:  A Proposition

**Author's Note:**

**I cannot put this off any longer – Kaname will finally make his move in this chapter! Yay! I know that at least a few of you are doing a happy dance in your chairs right now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I profit in any monetary way from this story. It is written for my and other's enjoyment, and I am taking creative liberties with the characters. Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty are property of Viz Media and Matsuri Hino. Support them buy purchasing manga and dvds legally from your favorite retailer! The rating is posted above, and I cannot be held responsible if a reader who is too young reads this story without permission.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Proposition<p>

She had purposefully avoided Kaname for a few weeks, now. Zero even noticed her efforts, both through the taste in her blood and observing her actions, but he couldn't pry any information out of her to get her to talk about it.

To make matters worse, she had been having an increased number of night terrors. These sleeping and waking dreams filled her vision with a crimson shade. Splatters of blood covered every surface she saw.

She could _see_ it falling like rain down the walls. She could _feel_ it on her hands as thick as paint. She could _smell_ it heavy in the air like a strong perfume.

Most of the time, she was able to hide her fear, but on those rare occasions, she was brought out of the terror by the sound of her own shrill scream. Even Kaien had woken up in a sweat during the night to her pleas for help, but she always brushed him away and said it was nothing. After the third time of this happening, he'd had enough. Not wanting to die at his relatively young age of a heart attack, he brought the only one who he thought could help.

"Kaname, thank you for coming." Kaien had seen the forlorn look in his daughter's eyes since the pureblood's return, and knowing the truth of her past seemed more like a burden on his heart with each passing day.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kaname asked in his usual tone.

Kaien sighed. "It's Yuuki, actually."

Kaname quickly focused on his every word. This situation already reminded him of his younger days visiting the Cross home.

"She's been having these horrible nightmares recently. She also seems to be having...hallucinations, I guess you can call them. She woke me up three times over the last few weeks screaming something about blood or someone reaching for her. I asked her to talk about it, but she refuses, even though I have an idea of what its about. Even Zero hasn't had any luck, which has put him in a particularly disagreeable mood." He looked at his desk picture of her and Zero when they were much younger.

Kaname was irritated that he hadn't been informed sooner, but he also had his suspicions for a while. "I'll talk to her." He didn't need to ask where she was, as he could feel her presence in her bedroom. She was either already asleep or getting ready to by this hour, but this matter couldn't wait. She had boldly avoided him for far too long, and he couldn't afford to keep the distance any longer, especially with the new danger on campus.

He boldly knocked on the door, offering her a chance to throw on clothes if she wasn't decent. "Yuuki, I'm coming in, so get dressed if you are not." He heard rustling on her sheets and the soft padding of her feet as she walked to the door.

"Kaname, what do you want? It's late." She opened the door a little, letting him see that she was fully clothed in her familiar green nightgown.

"I'm coming in," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Wh-?"

He gently, but firmly, pushed his way in. Closing the door behind him with a click, he looked at her with determination in his eyes. She backed away from him slowly, unsure of his intentions. "Sit," he said, tilting his head towards the bed. Yuuki numbly obeyed, holding her hands on her knees in nervousness.

He sat down next to her on the bed, causing it to dip with his added weight. Her body posture was rigid and she looked like she was ready to spring across the room.

"The Headmaster and Zero have been worried about you," he began.

She nodded her head.

"_I _have been worried about you, as well. You've barely spoken to me in nearly a month."

"..."

He was losing his patience, but he kept his tone in check. "Yuuki, look at me. This must stop. You can't keep avoiding me." He reached out carefully for her chin, but she pulled away as if his hand were hot as coals.

"Yuuki?" He was alarmed at the distance she had just put between them. "You know you can talk to me about anything? Nothing you say will change anything between us."

"Why should I bother speaking to you, and getting closer to you, if you are only going to leave again?" It was more of a statement than a question, laced with the pain of abandonment.

Hurt and understanding shone in his eyes. "Yuuki, I never wanted to leave you, but it was unavoidable." He replied calmly, but with a twinge of sorrow, happy at least that the conversation was starting. "I was attending to business with the Senate. I thought I made that clear in my letters."

"Why did you have to stay away?" Her voice was near breaking, as delicate as a flower. "Why couldn't you come visit, just once? I _waited_ for you each year, even when Zero and the Headmaster insisted that you weren't coming. I didn't believe them. I refused to think that you had gone for good, but I was wrong."

"Yuuki, I didn't come see you to protect you. I wanted t-"

"Protect me from what?" she asked, finally looking him in the eye. Her eyes were blazing with hurt, anger, sorrow, despair, and confusion.

He didn't answer.

"I _missed_ you so much, even though I don't have the right to. You had to leave so suddenly, and then I didn't see you for _so long. _You are my first memory, and it felt...it felt like..." She couldn't bear to continue, but he figured out her meaning.

"It felt like I had abandoned you, just like you are afraid that...your parents did." _My poor girl. You've been through so much pain, and now I've added to it by protecting you._

She remained silent, her body beginning to tremble and her hands gripping her nightgown tightly. Honestly, she felt like a crying, spoiled child, which added to the angry tears falling down her face. She had never truly come to terms with her foggy past, and now it could no longer be ignored.

"Yuuki, I never abandoned you. If I had my way, I would stay near you for as long as I could, but that's just not possible." _If the Senate knew about you, you'd be in danger. They wouldn't understand. _

"Why?" she asked.

He looked confused. "Why what?"

"Why would you want to be near me? I'm so confused, Kaname! I'm only a human you saved, and you are a pureblood. I am going to die and you live forever. You shouldn't even be associating with me like this. I don't know what to think anymore. Just what am I to you?"

He leaned towards her and enveloped her in a hug, cradling her head in his hand. Her arms fell limply at her sides at the shock of the sudden action.

"If only you knew, Yuuki," he whispered into her hair. He eventually sensed her heartbeat even out a little more, and her arms gingerly returned his embrace. "Let it out, Yuuki. It's alright." She buried her face in the crook of his neck, not realizing the feelings it stirred in him. Soon, he felt warm tears land on his neck, and her body began trembling like a bird's heart. Whispering words of comfort that she had used for him, unknowingly, so long ago, he let her cry out all of her stresses into his shoulder.

Half of an hour later, Yuuki finally felt like she had no more tears left to shed. Her throat felt raw and her eyes burned, but she felt better. She was still trying to wrap her mind around who was holding her so tenderly. He hadn't voiced any discomfort at her release of emotions the entire time, and she clearly heard him attempting to comfort her as best he could.

The feeling of his strong arms around her petite figure brought back a feeling of nostalgia. It was a time when their relationship seemed simple. She didn't have to think about their differences, or to wonder at why in the world he treated her differently from everyone else.

He was simply Kaname, and she was Yuuki.

With age, that all changed. She knew she had always been in love with him since shortly after she met him, but as she got older it became harder to suppress the longing she felt when she was around him. A weight rested on her heart at the mere mentioning of his name, but she still looked forward to being in his company. When he left, it was like her heart shattered, as the sudden change in their time together was shocking. She knew the day was coming, just not so soon.

When she finally had accepted that he wouldn't return, she realized that what Zero had been warning her about had come true; she had attached herself too much to the pureblood, and then he was gone.

Not wanting to break the peaceful spell that she was under, where the dreams of blood and the feeling of loss didn't exist, she continued to hold onto him. She inhaled the scent that could only be Kaname, memorizing it in case she weren't to get this close again. Yuuki imprinted the feeling of his hands on her back, the feather touch of his hair tickling her neck, and the faint warmth of his breath near her shoulder.

Kaname realized that she didn't want to move right away, and shared her sentiments. After a time, he knew that the spell had to be broken..

"Yuuki?" he asked, his voice rumbling through her body.

"Hmm?"

"Do you feel better?" She nodded against his shoulder. "Good, I'm glad."

She sat up and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. I even got your nice shirt all wet."

He placed his hand on her cheek. "Don't apologize for something like that. I would do it a thousand times over if it would help you."

Her eyes reflected the confusion and discomfort that he had seen earlier, but this time she didn't pull away. "What else is bothering you? I can clearly see it in your eyes."

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and then opening them again to stare straight into his. "I...I feel like I am doing something...wrong by allowing you to be this close to me."

"You don't like me being near you?" he asked sadly, removing his hand from her soft face.

Before she could stop herself, she reached out and grasped his hand in hers, holding it near her face but not quite touching it. Shocked at her own actions, her eyes opened wide as she let his hand go.

Hope renewed, he touched a strand of her silky hair and placed it behind her ear. "If you don't mind it, then why does it worry you? We've always been close."

_It's now or never. _She turned her eyes away from him and looked towards a stack of letters on the nearby desk. "It worries me because I _do_ like it. Too much," she answered somewhat vaguely, finally looking back to him. _Maybe if he is disgusted by my feelings, then he'll go away for good._

His gaze remained frustratingly the same for her. Though she couldn't see it, Kaname was overjoyed at her implied meaning, but he didn't want to scare her away. "I never meant to cause you so much grief," he began. "I've never actually told you, but you do know how I truly feel about you, right?"

Yuuki looked at him apprehensively.

_Silly girl. It looks like I'll have to spell it out for her. _He smiled softly and brought one of her hands to his lips, kissing it with the lightest of touches. "I love you, Yuuki, more than anything in this world."

Her gasp was audible. _No, I must have heard him wrong. _"Wh-what?"

"Yes, you heard me correctly. I always have, but I didn't want to sentence you to the life of loving a pureblood vampire. It seems my efforts were in vain," Kaname said.

Her amazed eyes slowly turned hard. "Why are you teasing me? You know I'm in a relationship with George!"

He contemplated her words for a moment, choosing his own carefully. "What of it? George isn't here." He scooted closer towards her, to where their legs were touching as they sat on the bed.

Yuuki inadvertently moved a little bit away from him. "Ka-Kaname, what are you suggesting? This isn't funny! I am being serious."

"So am I," he replied, moving next to her, again. He moved his hand just below her neck, to where he could feel her heartbeat. "Your heart is beating quickly. Are you frightened or happy at my words, I wonder? Maybe both?"

_This can't be real. He loves me. He's always loved me, but why would he? _"Why do you love me?"

The pureblood looked taken aback by her words. "Why? You mean because of what I am?"

Yuuki nodded. "Yes. I admit that I don't know that much about vampire society, but you are a pureblood. You can have anyone you want, and you'll live forever. A lady like Ruka would suit you much better Why would you settle for a human?"

"It doesn't have to be that way." His eyes changed from their usual garnet to a vibrant ruby red, glowing brightly in the dimly lit room. He leaned towards her and gently pushed her down on the bed. Hovering over her, but not to where she felt trapped, he caressed his lips over the porcelain skin of her neck. He could almost taste what he had been keeping from himself for well over ten years, but he wouldn't until she gave permission.

"Kaname?" she asked. She hadn't moved, but he could tell that she was a little scared by his uncharacteristic behavior.

"Yuuki, will you become a vampire and stay by my side forever?" Kaname asked, his voice husky from the bloodlust he was fighting.

She considered his words for what felt like hours, and found the answer tumbling out of her mouth. "I will," she said softly.

He leaned towards her neck, where the pulse was the most tempting, and prepared to change her back to what she rightfully was. A hitch in her breath and her erratic heartbeat stopped him. Realizing that he was moving too quickly, the bloodlust left his eyes and he sat up fully. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I moved too quickly, it seems."

Yuuki, too, realized what almost happened, and a shudder ran down her spine at how her life would have changed. "No, that's alright." _I don't know if Zero would forgive me, or what the Headmaster would think, for that matter._

"Let me make it up to you. Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me tomorrow afternoon?" he asked.

He gave time for the words to sink in, as he knew that he was asking a great deal of her. He followed her gaze to the love letters. "I realize that this request is dishonest towards him, and I ask for your forgiveness in that matter. However, I will not sit idly by and watch the woman I love fall for another man while there is still time. We can go more as friends if you would like? I will only act the part of a lover if you wish it. Your happiness is most important to me."

She absorbed his every word, and weighed the options in her mind. _He is really serious about this. About us! George is important to me but, I have loved Kaname for far longer. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, just once. It may be a little dishonest, but in the end it is going to be better for George if I find out where my heart stands with Kaname right now._

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you. As friends, to start," Yuuki said with a smile.

_To start? That holds promise. _"Thank you, Yuuki. I'll meet you at the fountain two hours before sunset. That should give us plenty of time before you begin your patrols I'm sure Zero will be more than happy to cover for you until you return."

An awkward silence filled the air, as Yuuki wasn't sure what to do around him. Suddenly, she felt the urge to yawn and couldn't suppress it. "Oops. Pardon me," she said sheepishly, covering her hand over her mouth.

Kaname chuckled. "No problem. It is rather late for you, isn't it? Perhaps I should go for the night and we'll talk about your nightmares when you are more coherent."

Yuuki cringed a little, but nodded her head in agreement.

"Allow me to help you sleep well," he offered, as he placed his hand on her head. A purple glow formed around his hand, and Yuuki found herself unable to resist closing her eyes. She leaned forward as he caught her, and he placed her gently on the bed and under the blankets. Seeing that she had fallen into a deep, restful sleep before her head hit the pillow, he was satisfied that the demon wouldn't visit her in her dreams this night. "Goodnight, Yuuki. Sweet dreams," he said as he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes:<strong>

**So, was that paced alright for you all? I hope so. **

**I have wondered for a while now how Kaname would be on a date with Yuuki (besides having a picnic with her at the Academy). ^_^ That question will be answered next chapter.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and comments! **


	7. Chapter 7:  Queen of Hearts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I profit in any monetary way from this story. It is written for my and other's enjoyment, and I am taking creative liberties with the characters. The only character that is mine is George Rosenburg. Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty are property of Viz Media and Matsuri Hino. Support them buy purchasing manga and dvds legally from your favorite retailer! The rating is posted above, and I cannot be held responsible if a reader who is too young reads this story without permission.

**Author's Note:**

**Special thank you to all reviewers! Thank you, too, "Anlia" and "(person with no name)" for being a loyal non-member reviewers! (If I forgot to mention any others, it isn't done intentionally, I promise!). **

**This chapter focuses on me imagining Kaname and Yuuki going on a date. I had to get it out of my system. ^_^ So, since the "picnic date" from the anime isn't very enlightening, I am guessing at how Kaname would act. Please humor me, or throw in your two cents afterwards. **

**On a side note, I realize this story is more like a 'T' rating than its current 'M,' but that could change in later chapters. **

Chapter 7: Queen of Hearts

Yuuki went through the day doing her work in a chipper mood, and tried with every effort to push the thought of George to the back of her mind. This both served to make her feel happy and terribly guilty.

The closer the time of her date approached the more the butterflies filled her stomach. She had never spent quality time like this with Kaname, not-to-mention she hadn't seen him in a long time. He always was so business-like, and she wondered if he ever had any fun. In that regard, he was just a less grumpy version of Zero.

"It seems like your talk with Kaname helped. I'll have to call him in sooner next time," said Kaien, watching his daughter with an amused glance.

"Here are the papers you wanted copied. Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked, ignoring his comment.

"No, I think that is all for today. You can go get ready for your date."

Yuuki froze and a scarlet blush covered her cheeks. "My d-date? Did you s-spy on m-me?"

He closed his eyes with a warm, knowing smile. "Please, Yuuki, I didn't have to. I wouldn't be a good parent if I didn't recognize the signs." Suddenly, he took a familiar turn for the dramatic. "Daddy is just so proud of his daughter for confessing her feelings!"

Yuuki made a move for her room. "Goodbye Headm-, I mean, father!"

"Don't stay out too late!" he chimed after her. Little did she know that he thought she was meeting George.

She made a bee-line for her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit. As per her habit, she donned a pair of shoes that she wouldn't feel restricted in. Settling for a cute, elegantly-simple white sundress with a powder blue cardigan for this unique occasion, she began combing the tangles out of her straight hair. As she pulled the brush through her chocolate tresses, the reality of what was happening sunk in.

"I am going on a date with Kaname Kuran," she said quietly to her reflection. _Calm down, Yuuki. Just be calm and be yourself. No pressure. We are just going as friends...for now. _

* * *

><p>The walk to the fountain was a peaceful one. She had small talk with the few students that stopped her on her way, with some of the hormonal boys complementing her attire. She thanked them, anyway, with her usual nervous laugh, oblivious as ever to their blatant advances.<p>

The skies were blue, and the temperature was relatively mild considering that it was late Fall. The swan fountain brought its usual smile to her face, and the calming sound of the splashing water calmed her nerves. As she approached it, she sat down on the cool stone and watched a stray yellow leaf dance on the ripples of the water.

"Good evening, Yuuki. You look lovely," said Kaname. He stood just a few feet away from her, and was dressed in his usual casual attire, which was still fairly formal for most people.

Yuuki gasped at hearing his words. She hadn't even heard him approach. "Hello, Ka-Kaname. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see that your thoughts were elsewhere," he said. That irritatingly-familiar expression invaded his wine-tinted eyes. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, no! Of course not. It's just finally sinking in that this is happening. I've never gotten to spend time with you like this before now," she said with a blush and a giggle.

A small smile crossed his face, loving how she still cherished their time together. "Shall we go then? I thought we could spend time in town so that we aren't stopped by the students."

"Yes, that sounds great."

He offered her his arm, and she gladly took it after a brief surprise at the gesture. For the few students that saw them, they complimented them in whispers saying how perfect of a pair they made. A few wondered what happened to the other handsome young man that she had been seeing several weeks before. The conspicuous absence of George, predictably, led some to jump to conclusions about Yuuki's morals, and the jealous gossip began circulating among the students.

Kaname and Yuuki did not notice them, and took their time walking to the small town, just enjoying each other's company in the crisp breeze.

"Thank you," she said out of the blue.

"You are welcome, but what are you thanking me for?" Kaname asked with an amused tone.

"For saying I looked...lovely, earlier," she replied shyly. "I never thanked you." He complimented her fairly regularly, but she still cherished it.

He inclined his head towards her. "You are welcome, then, and I meant every word." Her cheeks became rosy with an intense blush. "You look even more lovely when you blush. I'm happy that you are happy."

She turned her head away in embarrassment, trying to distract her mind with looking around her. As they entered the bustling town, they stopped near the town square. It was filled with children from the smaller public school running home, and their parents trying to keep up. A few other younger couples wandered around the vendor's stalls, who were eager to sell their wares.

"I thought we could do some shopping and then have some dinner. Or would you prefer to eat first?" Kaname asked.

Her stomach rumbled, and she looked mortified. "Um...heh. I think we should eat first."

He chuckled. "Of course. What would you like? Any place you choose is my treat."

Uncharacteristically, choosing a place from the ten options presented before her in the town became a daunting one. Her eyes darted around looking at the signs, trying to make up her mind, when a familiar one came into view.

"How about that place? I've been there many times, and it's one of my favorites."

"Of course. Let's go," he said with her arm still entwined in his.

The twinkle of the doorbell alerted the waiting staff to their arrival. The restaurant was partially full, and several eyes turned to see who entered the establishment. A cheerful hostess greeted them.

"Hello Yuuki. Welcome back! I see you've brought a new guest," the hostess said. She was the waitress that had mistaken Zero for a Night Class member many years before, and was poised to become owner, one day. She still had a tendency to speak before she thought about what she said, but she had gotten better at it.

"Yes, thank you. This is Kaname. He is a very close friend," Yuuki replied vaguely.

Kaname almost frowned. _Patience is a virtue, _he thought to himself.

"How wonderful! I'm glad you both came this evening. Would you like a booth or a table?"

"A booth please. The one that is more distant from the other patrons," Kaname answered with his usual politeness.

The hostess found herself blushing a little. "Not a problem. Follow me." After they took their seats, she placed the menus in front of them. "Your waitress will be with you shortly. Enjoy your meal!"

Yuuki flipped through the familiar menu a little nervously, trying to decide from her usual selections. One that sounded particularly good was, naturally, the more expensive one, and she was debating about getting one that was cheaper.

As if reading her mind, Kaname spoke up. "Please, get what you want. Money isn't an issue." If she didn't know him, she might think this statement sounded arrogant.

"Are you sure?" she asked, not wanting to be a burden.

"Very. Actually, I was hoping you might recommend something," he said.

With sudden realization, it occurred to her that she had never seen him eat anything before, even when the Headmaster provided snacks. The closest she had come was at Takuma's birthday party back when she was sixteen, but even then he only drank.

_I have NO IDEA what he likes! What do I do? What do I do? _She decided to fish for a hint. "Um, what do you like?" she asked. _Surely he has to eat sometime. Of course he does! What am I thinking?  
><em>

"I'm not picky. I'll just order whatever you do, as I am sure that it will be wonderful."

_Argh! That was no help at all! _She paled imagining ordering a dish that might accidentally make him gag. "O-okay."

The waitress came and took their order. They talked about trivial things while they waited for their meal, getting to know each other again. Once it came, Yuuki couldn't help but stare every once and a while at the simple act of him eating. Thankfully, he hadn't gagged yet.

He noticed her stares.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked as he took a sip of his warm tea.

"N-no, nothing! It's just...well, I've never seen you _eat_ before." She giggled nervously, knowing that she sounded ridiculous.

He chuckled. _That does sound like something she would say. _"I require nourishment just as you do, Yuuki."

"I know. It's just..it makes you seem...like a person," she said truthfully.

He raised an eyebrow at this, and she realized that he might have taken it the wrong way. His expression didn't seem bothered by her comment, though.

"Oh, um, I mean, it's just that, you were always so distant, and it's strange seeing you with your defenses down."

"It's fine, Yuuki. I think I know what you are trying to say. Our previous meetings were rather short and I don't recall sharing a meal with you," he said with a half-smile. "Would you like dessert?"

At the shining look in her eyes, he took that as a 'yes.' She ordered her favorite – the parfait (which the waitress had anticipated), and eagerly stuffed it into her mouth. He was bemused at how much food she packed into her tiny frame. _It reminds me of her mother..._

After several bites, she realized that she was being selfish.

"Sorry. Do you want some?" she asked with a spoonful of ice cream hovering near his face.

"No, that's fine. You enjoy it. Besides, I think that if I were to try, I might lose a hand." He didn't say how he imagined getting that stray drop of chocolate off of her pink lips. _So beautiful, and she doesn't even know it._

After their meal, the couple walked to the nearby shops and looked at their many wares. He convinced her to look wherever she wanted, while he tagged along. The pureblood thought to himself how fun it was just to watch her happily walk around in ignorant bliss. _She hasn't changed._

He saw that a butterfly barrette caught her eye. It was made of a fine cloth, meant to appear as a real one, on the metal clasp. It was a soft white color with lace overlaying it.

"Would you like it?" he asked. He walked up behind her as she looked at it through the window.

"Oh, no that's fine; I look at things more than I buy them. That's sweet of you to offer. Besides, I still have that rose encased in resin that you bought me. That's more than enough."

Kaname was flattered by this, but felt bittersweet towards her cherishing the gift that held more significance to her than she would ever realize.

The town clock chimed. "Oh, I guess we have to go back now," she said with a frown. It was still light out, but it wouldn't be within the hour.

"Yes, it seems so," he said. _I'll have to send Takuma to get the hairpiece later. _

* * *

><p>They walked arm in arm back to the Academy, their steps deliberately slow in order to lengthen their time together.<p>

"I hope you had a good time, Yuuki."

"Yes, of course I did. It was fun to be around you without worrying about vampires or Day Class students."

"I agree." He paused for a moment. "Yuuki, I don't mean to ruin the mood, but how long have you been having nightmares?"

Her brows furrowed slightly as she considered her answer. "Since just before your arrival, I think."

"What do you see in them that scares you so much?" He saw _that _look in her eyes. "Please be honest."

She reluctantly answered. "Blood. Lots of blood. Sometimes there's a hand reaching for me, or a large number of bats that fly around my throat. It's a haze, really, by the time I wake up. I only remember pieces."

His lips formed a thin line and his eyes were in turmoil as he realized his suspicions were confirmed. "When did they begin?"

Now she looked ashamed. "When I started trying to think of my past a little more. It was just recently, though."

"What brought that on?" he asked nonchalantly. _It seems that Rido and the Kiryuu twin timed their appearance perfectly – too perfectly. _

"Oh, just wondering, that's all."

He could practically hear the 'Because I felt alone' in the air. He didn't press the issue, as the mood around them was getting dark. Arriving at the main house, he bid her goodnight, even though he might run across her again during her patrol.

"It seems we must part ways for now," he said.

"Yes, it does. Thank you for spending time with me, Kaname. It was nice."

He gave her a small smile. "You are welcome. May I enjoy your company again soon – in a more romantic sense?"

She looked undecided, and was rubbing her hands together nervously. "I would be lying if I said 'no,' but...I just need some time. That way, I can make sure it's the right decision. I have to factor in that two hearts are being held in my hands."

_More like three or four, counting yours. _Kaname nodded. "That's fine, Yuuki. I'll wait as long as you need." He leaned a little towards her. "Forgive my selfishness, but may I kiss you goodnight?"

Her heart rate immediately picked up, which he, of course, noticed. His face was encompassing her entire view, and his lips were hovering so close to her face. Still, he didn't move forward as he waited for her reply.

"Y-yes."

Kaname moved forward and kissed her reverently on the cheek, trying to be a gentleman the way he remembered Haruka had told him about while still in his care. As he pulled away, he noticed she looked disappointed, or maybe confused. So, being bold, he moved for her lips (as Juri would have suggested). It was a chaste kiss, but it still caused her eyes to go wide.

His lips were warm against her own, which surprised her; she had half-expected them to be cool. That aside, they were just as soft as she imagined. His scent enveloped her senses, as his unruly hair tickled her face.

He pulled away with a look of satisfaction on his face. Even after an eternity passed, he would always remember this moment. _Her blush truly is adorable, _he thought. "Goodnight, Yuuki. Be safe." With that greeting, he walked faster than the eye could see back towards his awaiting nobles at the Moon Dorm.

Yuuki stood dumbfounded, watching his retreating back disappear into nothing within a second. She began a quick daydream of how it would have felt to kiss him back a bit more, but quickly cleared her mind of that train of thought as she thought of the decision that was set before her. As she turned to go into the home, she realized with horror that they had been watched.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

**Ending A/N:**

**Dun, dun, dun! LOL. I know, I am terribly mean, but it should be easy to figure out who it is that is yelling at her. If not, just ask me and I'll tell you if you can't wait to find out. **

**Rido and Ichiru will appear more often, soon, as well as, George. I'm having fun with this plot, and it will be interesting to see how this all plays out! **

**For those who are sympathetic to George (if you are, I have accomplished one of my goals!) don't worry. I am not going to kick him to the curb story-wise and stomp all over him - unless he does something terrible in the future. o_0  
><strong>

**Your reviews and comments are welcome loyal readers! Let me know if you think the pacing is getting way too slow. **


	8. Chapter 8: Accusations and Advice

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I profit in any monetary way from this story. It is written for my and other's enjoyment, and I am taking creative liberties with the characters. The only character that is mine is George Rosenburg. Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty are property of Viz Media and Matsuri Hino. Support them buy purchasing manga and dvds legally from your favorite retailer! The rating is posted above, and I cannot be held responsible if a reader who is too young reads this story without permission.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm baaaaaack! I'm on a roll with this story. I've been writing it like crazy since the last update, and I wrote all the way to chapter 10. ^_^ The inspiration fairy came by for an extended visit, I guess. **

**Here's what to expect: we'll arrive at Yuuki's transformation by chapter 11 or 12, and very quickly followed by the chaos with crazy Rido. Of course, with Yuuki's transformation, that also opens the door for more romantic opportunities with Kaname! (I may even write a sequel!) o_o **

**I know it's slow-going with YxK fluff, but it will be soooo worth it in the end. Good things come to those who wait, as the saying goes. **

* * *

><p><strong>Here are some notes for those who don't have accounts, since this way I feel like I am acknowledging you lovely people more. <strong>

**Numy: **Great guess! *wink, wink* Thank you for taking the time to leave a review. I am so happy you are enjoying the story. "Tentative intimacy rekindling" is what I was shooting for! I agree – poor Kaname goes through so much to protect our heroine, in his own special way. As for George (boo!) reacting to the gossip, we'll soon find out!

**Anlia: **We'll your guess is 50% correct. ^_^ Thanks!

**OoO: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.

**Sy: **As requested, I have updated in a timely fashion! Thank you!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8: Accusations and Advice<p>

"Z-Zero?"

"I said, what the hell are you doing kissing that damn pureblood?"

Yuuki was alarmed at how angry he was at her. True, Zero was hot-tempered, but he had never been this livid towards her. "W-w-well why do you care?" she yelled right back with her hands on her hips; she'd had plenty of experience in dealing with his foul moods.

"Are you _kidding _me?" He walked towards her with large strides, standing a short distance away from her. "I've known that you've had a stupid crush on _Kuran_ since I met you, but this is a new low for you, Yuuki. You're having an _affair _with a _pureblood_ behind the back of your _human _boyfriend?" His lavender eyes, normally a cool shade, were a metallic mauve with scarlet specks. His eyes were narrowed and his hands were nearly trembling at the emotions pouring through him.

Yuuki was too stunned to reply, as her mouth moved up and down to form the words that couldn't surface. She knew what her heart was trying to say, and how she had rationalized it to herself, but the words just wouldn't form.

"Cat got your tongue now that you've been caught, hmm? How long do you think this will last, Yuuki, if you date that _vampire?_ One year? Ten years? The rest of your life? He is going to live forever. You are going to die. He will always look as he does now, while you'll rot away into dust."

"S-stop it! Don't you know I haven't considered that? You don't know what's going on!"

"Like hell I don't! You need to get your priorities straight, Yuuki. What would Rosenburg say if he saw what happened tonight? He's your _human_ boyfriend, remember? _He_ will stay by your side. Kuran will only stay while it is convenient for him; while you're still young and ripe for the picking." Now his eyes were full-on scarlet, but she saw no hunger reflected in them.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about him!"

"Oh, don't I?" he said. "He is an arrogant, manipulative pureblood who doesn't want his _dear girl_ to play with the other kids in the sandbox."

"N-no, that's not it!" she reasoned.

"Think about it, Yuuki. He is out of your life for years, and as soon as you find another person to love he suddenly appears. It looks terribly convenient to me," Zero said with arms crossed.

"B-but how did he know then?" Her cinnamon eyes were trembling and he could see that she would cry at any moment.

It hurt his heart, but he continued on. "Ichijo. Simple as that." Her eyes widened in realization. "I thought it was suspicious how he would always ask so many questions of you. Turns out he was only an informant."

"N-no! No, that's not right! Ichijo really cares -"

"Cares about Kuran, and Kuran bends the truth to suit his interests. Face it, Yuuki – you are a puppet in their little show," he said more gently, watching as the facts (according to him) were absorbed into her.

The dam finally broke as tears fell down her face in streams. A sob escaping her lips, she ran inside her home past a confused Chairman.

"Yuuki? Yuuki, what's wrong?" Kaien asked as he ran down the hall after her.

Zero, upset that he was always "the rational destroyer of dreams" began patrols for the night. _Maybe yelling at those beasts will numb the pain._

She ran for the comforting solitude of the bathroom, where she was able to wallow in her usual worry and concern for others dying silently around her. It was the only place she really felt secure enough to release her darker emotions, hidden from the view of those that needed to see happiness. Now, she was past the point of caring, as she openly, and a little loudly, sobbed into her arms due to the stress.

_It's not true! It can't be. He was no nice, and we had such a good time, but...why did he come back when he did? Why is it bothering me when we had talked this out already? Could it be true? I'm so confused!_

The door had been shut behind her with a slam as she entered, and her adoptive father was now knocking on it. Even without him following closely behind, he would have known where she had gone.

_Knock, knock, knock! Knock, knock, knock! _"Yuuki, what's going on? Please let Daddy in!"

"Please, just go away," she said in a whimper. _Wow, I sound pitiful._

Kaien's usual comedic-looking face melted away and became more resolved. _No, my dear, I will not go away. _"I'm coming in," he said in a confident tone that sounded foreign to her.

As the door swung open, she recalled a certain pureblood passing through her doors with the same determination.

"Yuuki, I know I don't normally meddle in your affairs, but this is happening far too often," said Kaien.

_My thoughts exactly, _she thought wryly to herself.

He walked towards her as she leaned against the door to the shower, and sat down on the cold tiles next to her. "What is the problem? Not just this one, either, but the larger issue at hand?"

She took a minute to compose herself, and he patiently waited. Sucking in a large, shaky breath, and releasing it just as slowly, she finally spoke in a hushed whisper. "I'm a terrible person."

His eyes shown with the expected tenderness and concern. "My Yuuki a terrible person? I don't think think that is likely." She remained quiet. "Why are you thinking that way? Did something go wrong on your date with George tonight?"

She flinched. "I...I didn't go on a date with George."

He blinked a little confused. "Then what did you do?" The gears were turning in his mind as he pieced together the bits of screaming that he heard.

"I went with Kaname." She buried her head in her arms, not able to look at his eyes.

The Headmaster leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Now it makes sense. You feel guilty for going behind your lover's back to date another that you've loved since you met." _Maybe I should have forbade her from seeing him like he suggested. Even as a child, he was sometimes more wise than I, but why would he throw the distance he built with her away so suddenly?_

She bristled a little bit at his lack of tact. "Yes." _Did you have to be so blunt?_

He remained quiet. Curiosity getting the better of her, she looked up at his face. He was still eerily still, and he almost looked asleep. "Headmaster?"

"It's Father," he replied automatically. He would correct her til the day he died if he had to.

"F-father?"

"Hmm?"

"Say something. Please?"

He turned towards her and smiled, taking off his glasses so that she could see him without the fake barrier he had created. All of his two-hundred years of life experience (which few knew about) were poured into his next comment.

"Yuuki, no matter what you do that won't change the fact that you are my daughter, but I do admit that I am...surprised at your decision. Kaname is going live as long as he determines is enough, but you will not, no matter how much I wish it."

_That's what Zero was trying to say, sort of, _she thought_._

With her continuing to be silent, Kaien stood up and began to walk out of the door. _Knowing her, she'll need time to absorb what I've said._

As if suddenly realizing the absence of his presence, she looked up sharply and called his name.

"Headm-father?" she asked in a rushed voice.

He turned.

"Are you...angry with me, too?" Yuuki knew this sounded childish, but she had always played the part of the "good girl" growing up, except for her choice to save Zero. While she had a feeling that he had turned a blind eye, this situation somehow felt different. The thought of her aloof father turning burning eyes in her direction was more unsettling that Zero's typical fire and brimstone.

"No, I'm not angry. Just a little disappointed, that's all. George is a nice boy, and he very serious about you. Don't forget that." With that parting advice, he retreated back to his office to fill out the endless forms that made their way to his hands. _I'm afraid I cannot tell your heart what to do, Yuuki, but you'll have to make a decision much sooner than you think. Although, if you choose the man you've always held dear, it will change your life forever. _

As she looked in the mirror, she stifled a scream as her tears looked like blood.

* * *

><p>Not being able to sleep, Yuuki went outside and restlessly patrolled. Any time she even thought she saw a glint of silver, she walked in the opposite direction. She was sure that he noticed her presence, but thankfully he knew enough to keep his distance until they both cooled down.<p>

Around two o'clock in the morning, as the crescent moon illuminated the night, she saw a student wandering where they shouldn't. For a brief moment, he looked like blood was soaking his shirt. Shaking her head of the hallucination and pulling out her Artemis Rod, she swiftly ran behind the unsuspecting student.

"Hold it, right there! State your name and class number...Senri Shiki?" she asked perplexed.

He turned around slowly with the bored expression she expected, but there was a glint in his eyes that seemed more predatory. His hands were in his pockets, and a drawl of a smile graced his pale face.

"Why, hello Guardian. It's been a long time," he replied with smoothness. One eye was a crystal blue, while the other was a deep maroon. She didn't recall him having a mutated eye color, but passed it off as it being part of his modeling career. "It's Yuuki Cross, isn't it?"

"Ah, he-hello. What are you doing here?" she asked. She let down her guard a little, but still held onto her weapon; she didn't know him well enough to relax fully.

He frowned playfully. "Is that any way to greet an old classmate? I'm hurt." He walked a few steps towards her, and she took one back.

"Uh, sorry. It's just that, I wasn't aware that you were visiting the Academy. Usually all guests go through myself or the Headmaster."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm afraid that is Ichijo's fault for not mentioning he had guests. I've been in the Moon Dorm for a little while now. I'm surprised it took you this long to notice, Guardian."

Yuuki looked confused and close to alarm. "Wait, guests? There's more of you?" Zero hadn't mentioned any of this to her, so if he didn't notice they were really keeping these extra visitors as quiet as they could.

He chuckled, and something about him felt familiar, although she couldn't place it. "Yes, but just one other, besides our _fearless leader_. You don't have to look so frightened that you aren't doing your job." He circled around her, and looked over her like a lion admires its prey. "Actually, you know the other guest fairly well, especially that other Guardian of yours. Why don't you come on out, Ichiru?"

"Ichiru?" she asked in disbelief. Sure enough, a strikingly familiar young man with chin-length silver hair that fell carelessly around his dancing eyes emerged from the trees.

"My, my. That's hardly the outfit that I expect the security at an Academy, with such dangers as this one, to be wearing," he said teasingly.

Yuuki blushed and became self-conscious. She had left her home in the outfit that she had gone on the date with, not bothering to change into something more appropriate for chasing vampires.

"It's a long story," she offered vaguely.

"I think she means her date with Kaname Kuran. What do you think?" Ichiru asked Senri.

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think she does. Such a pity that he is wasting his potential with such a delicate, fleeting being. Many of the girls in our dorm were in tears at the news."

Yuuki blanched and her palms felt sweaty. "How did you know about that?"

"News travels fast, especially among gossiping humans," replied Ichiru. "It didn't take long for the rumors to circulate back to the Moon Dorm. Female vampires eat up gossip as fast as they drink blood tablet water."

Senri circled closer to her. "Hmm. You look upset. Is something wrong?"

She gulped. "Does _everyone_ know about the date?"

"That's probably a fair assumption. Many are wondering what happened to that other nice boy you were seen with," Senri said. "Others are wondering about your the state of your reputation."

They both seemed to take pleasure out of the look of horror in her eyes as their words sunk in. She couldn't believe how quickly the day went from being one of the best of her life to one of the worst.

The maroon-haired boy walked even closer to her, and reached out a hand to brush away her hair from her neck. "Personally, I don't care so much about those things. What interests me are these scars on your neck."

At this, she jolted and jumped a few feet to the side, pointing her weapon at his chest. "Don't touch me," she warned with burning eyes. _Since when did he become so...creepy? Ichiru is as sharp-tongued as ever._

He put his arms up in the air in defense. "Fine, fine. I apologize."

"Senri! Ichiru!" yelled a blonde noble as he ran up to them. "There you are! I have been looking all over the place for you both. Come, we must go back to the vicinity of the Moon Dorm."

"We _must_?" asked Senri.

Takuma cleared his throat, but didn't break eye contact. "I mean, please come back to the Moon Dorm grounds. You can walk around our private gardens, instead."

"Hmm. Fine, as you wish, Dorm President. Or, should I call you Vice President now?" the sly vampire asked as he and his blood-born hunter companion walked back the way they came.

Takuma had a defeated expression as he looked to the young lady he had become friends with. "I'm sorry if they gave you trouble, Yuuki."

Zero's words played unbidden in her mind. Instead of the bright smile she usually offered him, she looked to the ground and refused to make eye contact. "No, they weren't any trouble." She didn't want to see that he was right.

His emerald eyes shone with concern. "Is something wrong, Yuuki?"

She put away her weapon and put up a fake smile. "No, it's been a long day. Good night." She walked past him and in the opposite direction that he would be walking.

Takuma couldn't shake the feeling that he had been brushed aside.

Hanabusa Aidou, who had been watching from the shadows, silently agreed. _This doesn't seem right. Something is terribly wrong and Lord Kaname won't tell us about it. What is it that makes you so special, Yuuki Cross? _

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN:**

**Since I've got the next few chapters written, I'll post 9 and 10 together in a few days. (You'll see why by the time you finished reading it). **

**I think it would be mean of me to make you all wait a week in between updates. Do unto others, after all. ^_^ I'll see you next night!**

**Here are the chapter title teasers!**

**Chapter 9: A Familiar Guest**

**Chapter 10: To Love and Protect**


	9. Chapter 9: A Familiar Guest

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I profit in any monetary way from this story. It is written for my and other's enjoyment, and I am taking creative liberties with the characters. The only character that is mine is George Rosenburg. Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty are property of Viz Media and Matsuri Hino. Support them buy purchasing manga and dvds legally from your favorite retailer! The rating is posted above, and I cannot be held responsible if a reader who is too young reads this story without permission.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, here's the thing...promise not to throw virtual stones at my review wall until AFTER you read CHAPTER 10. **

**Please and thank you! ^_^**

**By the way, sorry for the delay - a migraine descended upon me.  
><strong>

CHAPTER 9: A Familiar Guest

The next day, as she walked through one of the academic buildings to speak with an instructor, it was clear that Senri and Ichiru weren't joking about rumors having circulated like a bag of free candy. The rumors, of course, were heard in hushed whispers as she passed by, and seen in sideways glances.

She sighed, knowing that the stories had been spun to the wildest extent possible by this point. _I wonder if Kaname has heard them. This is so embarrassing. Maybe they'll quiet down if I ignore them. _

A week passed by in the blink of an eye. Yuuki plastered a smile on her face to act like nothing was wrong – again – in order to keep the questions away that she couldn't answer. She thought wryly how a therapist would probably have a field day with her coping habits.

_With all that goes on in our family, I probably need one. _

Zero and herself were back on speaking terms, but she could tell that something had changed between them after that night. She didn't have the heart or the will to dig any further in the matter for now.

Takuma's visits were fewer, but that was expected the approaching end to the semester. Kaname was keeping his distance, as well, but she assumed it was him giving her some much needed breathing room. No doubt, he was trying to smother the wild rumors by doing so. Sometimes, she would think she saw Zero patrolling at night every once in a while, only to see that it was his twin taunting her with his glare. She wanted nothing more than to smack that smirk off of his face, especially when she was angry with Zero.

After a long day of processing new enrollee forms for the next semester, Yuuki prepared to start another long night in the crisp air.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so, young lady. You are going to clean up and dress for a night out on the town," said her father with that all-knowing smile of his.

"A night on the town? What about my duties?"

He waved her off. "Don't worry about that. Just do what I say, and soon you'll see why."

Not leaving any room for argument, he pushed her gently into her room and gleefully suggested that she dress like a girl.

"What do you mean, 'dress like a girl'? Are you saying that I look like a boy?" she asked through her door, not expecting a reply.

Deciding it was futile to disobey him in his current state, she picked out a cute outfit and made herself presentable. Just before she walked out her door, the room was suddenly covered in blood. It looked like buckets of crimson liquid had been thrown all over her walls, and a ghostly woman in white stared directly at her. This 'lady in white' had been appearing more and more often lately, and she wasn't sure what caused her to appear. Yuuki closed her eyes and willed it to go away. _It's not real. Just breathe. It's okay. _Just as she expected, her blood-filled gaze soon returned to normal, but a mild headache remained.

After composing herself, she walked into the living room with her arms crossed and stared directly at the man that called himself her caretaker.

"Alright, I'm dressed. Does this look _girly_ enough for you?" she asked in a tired tone. _Zero's attitude is rubbing off on me._

"Yes, I think you look fabulous," said a soft voice in the corner of the room. "Good evening, Yuuki."

Standing not too far from her was George Rosenburg. Yuuki couldn't speak as her mouth went dry, so she just smiled. George closed the distance between them and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

_Lips that Kaname kissed,_ she thought.

He handed her a pink rose accented by baby's breath wrapped in florist paper.

"Oh, thank you," she said politely. "Let me find a vase for them."

George inclined his head to agree. "You are very welcome, sweetheart. I'll be waiting right here."

Yuuki walked out of the room with patient steps. As soon as she arrived down the hall in the kitchen she let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding in. She got the vase and placed the flower delicately into it. She had to admit, it was beautiful, and it made her heart warm with the thoughtfulness that was behind it.

_But not as strongly as it did with Kaname, _she thought sadly.

"Feeling conflicted?" asked Zero, who was sitting at the table sipping a warm drink. He spoke softly so that the others wouldn't hear, but his words rung loud and clear in her ears.

She moved over to the table by the bay window and placed the vase in the center. "Now is not the time, Zero. I'll figure this out on my own. I've made my bed and now I'm going to lie in it."

Whether he was impressed with her answer or offended she didn't bother to check as she walked back the office. _Okay, Yuuki. Let's name all the good things about George. He's kind, charming, a __gentleman..._

"Welcome back," George greeted.

She smiled. "Yes, thank you. It's not that I'm not happy to see you, but I didn't realize that you were visiting."

George visibly blushed. "Yes...well, I wanted it to be a surprise for you, to show that I can be spontaneous, ha, ha! Would you join me for a surprise dinner and picnic date? Your father mentioned this clearing nearby that would be perfect."

"Yes, I'd like that," she replied. _Maybe George is right for me, like they said. _

Out of nowhere, her father pulled out a fully prepared basket filled with an assortment of foods, and he nudged them out the door.

"Have fun, you two, but no funny business, George, or I'll have to kill you!" he happily sang as he waved them off.

George looked bemused and terrified. "Your father seems like the type that would kill me with a smile on his face if I did anything to harm you."

Yuuki giggled. "Don't worry about him. He's harmless."

If she only knew what he was really capable of, she would have a much different attitude towards the goofy man.

Just as was promised, George led her to a wide clearing in the woods that was perfect for a picnic. It was in just the right spot for the sunlight to peek through the trees, bouncing light off of the tree trunks and diffusing the light in a romantic glow. After spreading out a red and white checkered blanket, they began eating their food.

"How have you been, George?" she asked, deciding to start the conversation.

"I've been as well as can be expected, thank you. And you?"

"Um, fine, thanks. What do you mean, 'as well as can be expected?'"

He began putting some jam on a biscuit. "My father is eager for me to take more of a leading role in the company. He says he is due for some well deserved time off, and I'm the only way he is going to get it," he replied with a chuckle.

"Isn't that a good thing?" she asked, taking a bite of fruit.

"Yes, I suppose so, I just didn't think it would be so soon."

The rest of their meal was spent in happy conversation, and Yuuki found herself, as she usually did in his company, that she had forgotten her troubles in his deep eyes and brilliant smile. Just as the stars were beginning to show above them, and the sunlight was casting a pink glow on her brunette hair, George turned to her with a serious look.

"Yuuki, I hope you know that I've had a grand time with you these past few months, and that I am happy to have met you at the wedding," he said as he took her hand in his own.

She was startled by how serious he was. "Yes, of course. I'm happy to have met you, as well. Is something wrong?"

He breathed in deeply and looked at her straight in the eye. "No, as a matter of face everything is just perfect." He sat up on his knees and held both of her hands in his own. "I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but...Yuuki Cross, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Yuuki felt like she had been punched in the stomach, and her eyes didn't feel like they could get any bigger.

_Oh my he's serious! Okay, Yuuki, think! Think! Can you spend the rest of your life with George, or whatever future there is with Kaname? Is there a future with a pureblood? _

_Kaname may say he loves me, but will he regret it when I am old and wrinkly? If we ever had children, they would grow old and die before him, and the older generations couldn't know him since he never ages. Imagine them saying their great grandfather looks like a twenty-year-old – it would mentally scar them! With George though...can I be with someone I love, but still love hold another in my heart?_

The seconds ticked by like hours to George, who patiently waited for her answer. Before she knew it, she found herself blurting out the answer, that she hoped came from her heart. "Yes."

**Ending A/N: **

**Remember, you can't throw stones at me until the end of the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10:  To Love and Protect

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I profit in any monetary way from this story. It is written for my and other's enjoyment, and I am taking creative liberties with the characters. The only character that is mine is George Rosenburg. Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty are property of Viz Media and Matsuri Hino. Support them buy purchasing manga and dvds legally from your favorite retailer! The rating is posted above, and I cannot be held responsible if a reader who is too young reads this story without permission.

**Author's Note:**

**Some secrets will be revealed in this one! I really wrestled with Yuuki's response, but decided to just leave it like it is. The other option was Yuuki saying no because she doesn't want to be tied down to him since she can't get Kaname out of her head. Either way, the outcome would have been the same, so imagine whatever you like. **

**Anlia: Thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10: To Love and Protect<p>

George's face lit up and he hugged her tightly. She returned the hug as what she had done had sunk in.

"Thank you, Yuuki! Thank you," he said elated as he took a ring out of his pocket. "Forgive me, but I don't have a ring, since I don't know what you like. We'll pick out an engagement set later this month when we go to visit my family."

She agreed and then he kissed her passionately on the lips, as if he were making up for something. Robotically, she found herself returning it, but a piece of her heart was still somewhere else.

They walked back to the Headmaster's home hand in hand. Kaien was waiting by the door with a knowing smile on his face as he saw them approach in the distance.

"Looks like she said yes," Zero said in a detached tone as he stood behind him.

"Yes, it does," Kaien replied. After a pause, he dared to ask, "Are you alright?" He'd been in a similar position to him before during his long life, and Yuuki's face reminded him of it everyday.

He made a snorting noise. "Yeah, just fine. It's her that's most important."

Kaien smiled and patted him on the head. "You're such a good son."

Zero swatted his hand away, but didn't offer his usual denial of Kaien's feelings towards him as he walked away. _Now, there's no point in arguing. If I can't be like that with her, then I'll be whatever I can._

The next hour was filled with typical congratulations and merriment courtesy of the Headmaster. Eventually, Yuuki realized she needed to do some patrolling, so she excused herself.

"If you don't mind, would I be able to stay for a while in order to plan the ceremony with Yuuki, Headmaster Cross?"

"Oh, of course. I don't mind at all. We don't have any guests scheduled for a long time, so you are welcome to stay until then, if you'd like," he offered.

"Fantastic. Thank you, sir. I'll see you in the morning then, my love," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. He'd have done far more, but out of respect for her father he restrained himself.

"Goodnight," she said shyly.

After George left, Kaien looked at her seriously. "Yuuki, you'll have to tell Kaname."

She looked down. "I know. I'll tell him soon. I'd rather not think about it right now. I'll see you later."

A week passed by.

Thankfully, she didn't encounter many students during patrol, except during the switchover. Kaname must have had business to attend to in the Moon Dorm, as even Hanabusa didn't come out to tease her about whatever he felt like.

Just when she thought her life couldn't get more complicated, it did.

It was twilight, and a cold, light rain was falling. The newly-engaged couple was walking through the cool mist, anyway, ignoring the chill that was sure to set upon them. Yuuki carried an official Cross Academy-issued umbrella. George walked next to her, but stubbornly in the rain with only his raincoat on.

"If you're going to walk with me, you can at least get under the umbrella," she insisted.

"No, thank you, Yuuki. That umbrella is only meant for one. You'll get your hair all wet," he replied with a shake of his head.

She grunted. "Fine, but I'm still escorting you back to the Headmaster's. Guest or no guest, only those with passes are allowed to walk on the grounds at this hour."

He pouted. "Even me? Surely you could make an exception?"

"No." He was startled by the vehemence behind her tone, so she put on her goofy smile. "I m-mean if I let one person bend the rules, then I'll have to do it for everybody, right?"

George was still curious about her response, but let it drop for now. "Yes, I suppose you're right." In all honesty, something was bothering him, but he wasn't sure how to voice it. With Yuuki doing her job during the day in the office, and patrolling at night, he had a lot of free time on his hands. During these times, he sometimes liked to walk around, with no particular destination in mind. One day, he leaned up against a tree and closed his eyes. Two younger female instructors were nearby gossiping, which he didn't pay much mind to, until they mentioned _her_.

"_Did you see that Yuuki Cross was hanging around with that man from before?"_

"_The former Moon Dorm President? Yeah, I did. He hasn't aged a day! I always did think that she was too friendly with him as a student to just be acquaintances."_

"_I know what you mean. She was probably 'too friendly' with him, if you know what I mean, a week or two ago. Now she is hanging out with that newer boy from the other town, I heard. Can you believe that?"_

"_Maybe she's playing the field to rebel against that father of hers!"_

_The gossiping women were ignorant of the eavesdropper, and giggled like the students they taught all the way back to their quarters. _

This news, however true it actually was, unsettled George. After that occurrence, he began paying more attention to the other gossip that was floating around, and the common denominator between them all concerned Yuuki and Kaname. He shook his head of his dark thoughts, and was comforted in the fact that her personality just wasn't suited to floating from man to man for physical reasons.

As he had wandered over to the Moon Dorm section, they both had quite a distance left to walk. Still within sight of the gates that she frequently guarded, Yuuki suddenly stopped and began looking into the trees. She was tense, and looked as if she were about to pounce on something.

"Yuuki?"

"Shh!" she ordered. She reached for her leg and pulled out a staff that he hadn't seen before. Without taking her eyes off of whatever mysterious thing was hiding from them, she whispered harshly. "When I give the order, I want you to run back to the house as fast as you can. Do not stop no matter what you hear."

George was flabbergasted, as this was a whole new side to her that he hadn't seen before. Also, he couldn't understand why he needed to run in the first place. "Yuuki, what are you talking about? You don't expect me to leave you alone out here, do you?"

"Just go...please," she added a little more softly. She turned to look at him to show how serious she really was. Out of nowhere, a shrill cry erupted into the night air, and it shook them both to the bone. "RUN!"

George did as she said, and began running down the path, but he didn't get far. A person, or more like a creature, jumped in front of him and blocked his escape. She...it...looked desperate, with glowing red eyes, a bony frame, and fangs glinting from the street lamp.

"A...a va-vampire?" George asked, struck with the usual fear of an encounter with this particular demon.

Yuuki moved in front of him, brandishing her Artemis Rod and preparing to strike. "Stop right there!"

It cackled and looked at her wildly. "Silly girl, you are but the appetizer. What I really want is the main course!"

"Main course?" she asked.

The Level-E jumped towards her. Yuuki swung the silver staff and struck the vampire in the side, causing it to hit a large tree trunk. It screamed in frustration. "How dare you? No one will keep me from the pureblood!"

Launching at the small-framed guardian once more, Yuuki did her best to deflect her attacks.

"What do you want with Kaname?" she yelled in between swings.

"We...were promised! We were...promised...his BLOOD!" the deranged night creature screamed.

Yuuki's brown eyes opened in shock. _A Level-E was promised Kaname's blood? That can't be right. Who would do such a thing? Wait...she said we. There's more!_

Five more shadows were seen running in their direction, each with a set of rubies for eyes. Panic beginning to set in, she put all of her might into a swing, electrifying the Artemis Rod, and hitting the female vampire in the head. She turned into dust, moaning at the lost promise of the richest blood among vampires.

Sweat forming on her brow, Yuuki stood in front of George and looked directly at her approaching foes. That was actually her first kill (Zero usually shot them before she even had a chance), and it shook her a little bit to know that she killed what used to be a person. The familiar fear of being eaten by a blood-thirsty vampire entered her mind, but it was overshadowed by something surprising...anger.

"You will NOT get to Kaname Kuran as long as I breathe! Stand down now or I will be forced to fight!" she yelled.

George's eyes widened, but not from the imminent danger of the vampires. He realized, at her foolish battle cry, that Kaname Kuran was more than he appeared in Yuuki's heart.

Naturally, the Level-E's found this not the least bit intimidating and charged full speed. Yuuki's heart began to race, and she silently prayed for help, hoping that the ruckus attracted someone's attention. Just before two former-humans were able to drag their nails into her skin, they both watched as they disappeared into nothing before their eyes. The remaining ones met their fates due to ice and a swift cut to the throat.

Adrenaline still pumping, Yuuki turned around quickly, and met the eyes of the three Night Class members. Kaname, a fierce anger shining briefly in his eyes, stood at the front.

"Are you alright, Yuuki?" Kaname asked with contained worry. He placed his hands on her face to get her to look at him.

She nodded, in too much shock to speak. Kaname looked over George, as if to see if he were injured, and didn't bother to ask when he saw no signs of it. Two gunshots were heard nearby.

"Seiren, Aidou, go help Kiryuu dispatch of any other vermin that are roaming the Academy. I sense that there are three others."

"Yes, Lord Kaname," they both replied as they ran into the woods.

That left the three of them alone. "That was a foolish thing you did, Yuuki," Kaname began, ignoring George. "You against so many foes? Without any help? You should have run away."

Yuuki snapped out of her daze and channeled her leftover fear into anger. "I wasn't about to let them breach the gates and get to you, Kaname!"

His eyes hardened a little. "You would have fought until the end?"

"Yes," she said confidently, but her voice shook slightly.

Kaname didn't look pleased – at _her – _which she had never experienced.

"Look, I don't know _what_ he is, Yuuki, but he seems to be more than capable of taking care of himself," George said, walking closer to her.

Kaname's gaze changed to one that he normally reserved for Zero. "Yes, you are correct, and as for what I am, you should already know."

George looked at him, noticing the age in his young eyes, the relaxed, predatory stance, and the fangs that purposely showed when he spoke. "You're a v-vampire, too? All of you?"

He smiled darkly.

George looked in shock at Yuuki. "Is it true? Are you a vampire, as well?" he asked near the point of hysterics. He put his hands on her mouth and made the move to lift her lips so that he could inspect her teeth.

Yuuki tried to push him away, to no avail, but Kaname promptly grabbed George's wrist roughly. "You will _not_ touch her in that way. She is not a vampire. Only those in the Night Class are cursed by blood." Neither of them knew just how difficult it was for him to say that.

Yuuki, ever tender-hearted, placed her hands gently on Kaname's arm and looked pleadingly at him. "Let him go, Kaname. It's alright. He's been through a lot, tonight."

The mist was giving her an other-worldly glow, making her hair shine like diamonds. For the future King of the Vampires, this was the greatest weapon of all. Reluctantly, he released George's wrist, which was bruised from the harsh contact.

"As you wish," he acquiesced, forgetting some of his anger.

George looked back and forth in between the soft gazes they gave each other, and put the pieces of the puzzle together. "So, it's true," he said despondently.

"What's true?" Yuuki asked as she looked at him.

George laughed bitterly. "Those rumors I've heard – they are true, aren't they? You love this...creature, don't you?" He didn't look angry. If anything, it was slightly disgusted at being in the presence of what he considered a demon from horror stories.

Yuuki knew all to well the rumors he was speaking of. "Kaname is not a 'creature.' He is a person whom I hold very dear. But n-no, those rumors aren't true...at least, not all of them," she ended quietly.

Kaname remained silent, allowing her to have control of the situation.

"What _exactly_ is true, then?" George asked with his fists clenched.

"Kaname is my first memory, so he's always held a special place in my heart. That special place made room for love, but I stayed away since I didn't think it our relationship would work for obvious reasons. He left for a long time, and I learned to accept it. After I met you, I was finally ready to move on, but...then he came back. While you were gone, I told myself that I needed to make sure that you were the right choice for me, so I went on a date with him...as friends, only, but we did kiss. That date is where the rumors started. Actually, I haven't seen him since then," she explained in a soft voice.

George took a few seconds to absorb the information. "So, then, why did you say 'yes'?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow. _Did he propose? Cross neglected to mention this._

"That would have been selfish of me, even though he is okay with it. To imagine having a full life with him for such a short amount of time, experiencing dating, getting married, having...children, and then him being left all alone is just too much for me to place on his shoulders," she said sadly. She looked to the ground away from Kaname, afraid to see his reaction.

"Yuuki," Kaname said sadly. _Such a beautiful heart, she has._

The rain came down harder as the three of them stood in the clearing. "Was I anything to you, Yuuki?" George asked.

Yuuki's eyes began to fill with tears. "Yes, yes of course you were!"

He shook his head gently. "No, not like I wanted. You love me in some ways, but not like you love Kuran. Now I know how Kiryuu feels," he mumbled.

Speaking of him, another gunshot was heard in the distance, and George jumped. "Look, Yuuki, either way, all this," he said motioning around, "it's too much. I can't handle all these...things," he said gesturing to the tall brunette. Kaname looked irritated. "You've got too many secrets. Perhaps this is all for the best. I guess I'll marry her after all," George mumbled.

"Marry her?" Yuuki asked.

"The lady my parents want me to marry," he said calmly. "Just like Sayori's family, mine is very prominent, and that means that I lose certain privileges when it comes to love. Don't look so horrified. I love her, but I wanted to discover love on my own, to prove to myself that not all things in life are arranged, I suppose."

She bristled in anger. "So, did you even love me at all?"

"Of course. My intentions with you were true, although, they weren't as pure as you probably assumed."

Kaname finally broke his silence. "What would have happened when you announced your engagement? Would Yuuki have been your secret lover?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It would have been seen as a rebellion against my parents, but they would have accepted her, eventually. My younger brother and I would have switched inheritances, I'm sure." He turned to walk back. "I'll go to my room, and I'll take the next available train. Goodbye, Yuuki."

"Rosenburg," Kaname commanded with a booming voice. "Do you wish you had never met my dear girl?"

George stopped, not wanting to see the consequences if he refused, and sneered at the endearing term Kaname had used. "No, I am happy to have met her. I just wish I could forget knowing the truth of this Academy."

"That can be arranged," Kaname replied.

In a flash, a streak of violet rushed in front of Yuuki's eyes, and she watched as that familiar purple glow emanated from Seiren's deceivingly lady-like hands on his head.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Yuuki exclaimed.

Kaname rested his hands on her shoulder gently, but firmly. "Do not interrupt her; it could lead to undesirable consequences on his memory." Once he felt her relax, he continued. "She is not erasing his memory – merely modifying it. As far as he is concerned, he courted your briefly, but you both agreed that you were better off as friends. Naturally, the truth about the Night Class will be erased completely."

Yuuki watched her perform the memory wipe with mixed emotions, having been on the receiving end of it by his hand just before Shizuka Hio's death.

Kaname put his hand at the small of her back. "Come, Yuuki. You are soaked to the bone. I don't want you becoming ill."

They didn't get too far.

"That damn Kiryuu is testing my patience!" yelled an upset Hanabusa as he joined the three of them. "We helped him kill the remaining Level-E's, and he had the audacity to point that Bloody Rose at me when I asked to look at the cut he had."

Yuuki paled. "Cut? Zero is hurt? I have to go help him!" She made a move to run, but a sharp pain filled her senses. It felt as if she had been struck in the head, and the suddenness of it caused her to become dizzy.

"Yuuki, what's wrong?" Kaname reached out to stabilize her, concern seeping into this garnet eyes.

Instead of the usual look of shy adoration, he received one of horror. "No, no get away from me! Don't touch me! You can't have me!" she yelled.

"Cross, do not speak to Lord Kaname that way. He's just trying to -" the boy-genius began.

"No! Don't leave me!" she screeched to the empty woods before falling limp in Kaname's arms.

"Yuuki? Yuuki?" Kaname asked.

The brave girl was passed out, and, thankfully, still breathing. The pureblood knew what this meant, but now was not the time, or place, to remedy the situation.

"Senri", followed by Ichiru, appeared from behind the open gates. "Hmph, such disruptive behavior. What do you think she was carrying on about, _Lord _Kaname?"

Completely ignoring him, Kaname picked up the delicate package and looked his loyal subjects in the eye. "I'm taking her somewhere safe. Seiren, Aidou, bring the human to Headmaster Cross and explain what occurred."

In a blur, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN:**

**Next chapter is halfway done already and will be posted soon! It will concern some serious "changes" in Yuuki's life. **


	11. Chapter 11: Demanding the Truth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I profit in any monetary way from this story. It is written for my and other's enjoyment, and I am taking creative liberties with the characters. The only character that is mine is George Rosenburg. Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty are property of Viz Media and Matsuri Hino. Support them buy purchasing manga and dvds legally from your favorite retailer! The rating is posted above, and I cannot be held responsible if a reader who is too young reads this story without permission.

**Author's Note:**

**To make up for the lack of fluff, I thought I'd post what I have so far. If you are reading all three of the chapters I just posted at once, I am impressed! Since I am posting like a fanfic fiend, I probably won't post again for a little bit. (Not too long, though). ^_^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Demanding the Truth with Scarlet Eyes<p>

The first thing that Yuuki Cross noticed was that she felt terrible; like she had been up all night and only got an hour of sleep. She also felt warm and weighted down by what she assumed was a heavy blanket. Focusing all of her energy, the darkness that filled her vision soon became bright slits of sunlight.

"She's waking up," she heard someone say.

"I'll go inform Lord Kaname. Are you going to be able to stay awake, Hanabusa? You look like hell," said a deeper, masculine voice.

"I'll be fine, Akatsuki," he said in a curt tone.

She heard faint footsteps and the closing of a door before it became quiet again. Increasingly curious as to why she was being watched over by them, she tried to lift her head up. "Ugh. Wh-what ha-happened?" she asked.

Yuuki either was always on the receiving end of an obnoxious Hanabusa or an irritable one. Today, she got irritable. "You passed out several days ago. Lord Kaname brought you here. You're in the Academy infirmary."

"Passed out? Several days? Kaname?" She gasped. "George! The vampires! Zero! Is he hurt? Where is he?" she asked in a rush. She tried to get off the bed, but he pushed her back down. With her head spinning like a top, she accepted that she would have not been able to stand, anyway.

"Don't be stupid. You still haven't recovered, and I have specific orders from Lord Kaname to not let you leave this room until you do." He reached over to the end table and handed her a pill and a glass of room temperature water. "Take this."

She held the medicine and looked at it questioningly. "What...is it for?"

The exceptionally smart vampire had to take a deep breath to keep from yelling at her, for fear that Kaname would slap his face off. "Quit looking at it like I'm trying to poison you. Just take it. It's supposed to help you recover."

Giving him one more wary glance, she swallowed the pill and finished the water. "There, I took it. Now, where are Kaname, Zero and George?"

"They're fine. That's all you need to know. Now sleep." Hanabusa walked to the door. "You are not to get up from the bed until you've rested some more. If you begin to feel worse, yell for me. I'll be outside the door," he said. Not leaving any room for debate, he walked out, leaving a perplexed Yuuki.

Almost against her will, Yuuki fell into a dreamless sleep. She vaguely recalled seeing Ichiru visit her, but it was all a blur. A clock on the opposite wall told her that she had nearly slept the entire day. Groaning, she sat up to get her bearings. She had to admit, she did feel better, and she had a sneaking suspicion that medicine was a sleeping pill.

"He-hello?" she asked with a raw voice.

To her surprise, Hanabusa walked in. "What do you want?" His hair was more unruly than normal, his normally pressed clothes were wrinkled, and it looked like he had bags forming under his piercing eyes.

"You're still here? Aren't you tired?"

He stared a hole through her. "Are you seriously asking me that? Of course I am tired. Is something wrong or are you going to ask me stupid questions?"

Yuuki recoiled from his snippy attitude, but if he'd been up watching her this entire time, it was understandable. "No, I'm fine. I feel much better now."

He looked at her with an exhausted gaze, his ice blue eyes droopy and dull. "Hmph. Good. My job is done. I'm going to bed." He walked nearly to the door before her shy voice stopped him. Why he stopped, he didn't know, but nevertheless it happened.

"Hanabusa." She paused to make sure he was listening. "Thank you for watching over me. That was very kind of you." Her smile was sweet as candy and her eyes shone with the warmth that his leader always received.

Deep down inside, he liked the sunshine scent and kindness that always followed her, and it bothered him – _a lot. _It especially bothered him that his normally sensible, stoic, stone-faced leader seemed to be taken with her. So, he did what any normal boy would do and channeled his inner jerk. "I did _not_ do this because I wanted to, Yuuki Cross. Remember that. The only reason I'm here is because Lord Kaname wished it. If it were up to me, I would have left you in the rain."

He walked out of the room, his footsteps echoing softly on the wooden floors, with the image of her remorseful face etched into his mind.

Shaking off Hanabusa's meaner-than-normal comment as best as she could, Yuuki pulled the covers away and realized with shock that she wasn't wearing the clothing that she was the other night. Instead, she was wearing a generic hospital gown. Looking around frantically, and turning beet red, she located a new set of garments folded neatly on a nearby stool with a note on top.

_ Yuuki,_

_ Here are some cute clothes that I have picked out for you to wear! As soon as you are dressed, don't forget to come visit your number one parent! _

_ Kisses,_

_ Daddy_

_ P.S. I bet you are wondering how you got into the hospital gown. Kaname helped you change. Somehow, he did it without looking. Can you believe that? (must be a pureblood thing...) XOXO_

Yuuki nearly fainted at reading that Kaname had almost seen her naked, but found herself blushing at him still not taking a peek. _I'll have to thank him later...again. _

Putting on the outfit, which looked like a pink crayon had exploded all over her, she carefully made her way to the exit of the building. To her surprise, she was greeted by two former Night Class students.

"Hello Akatsuki. I didn't know you had arrived, Rima. What are you doing here?" Yuuki asked. She noticed that it was nearly dusk.

Both of them bowed politely.

"We are your personal escorts, Lady Yuuki," Rima chimed in, looking serious. "I'm visiting on my vacation."

Akatsuki just looked bored out of his mind.

"Ah...um...well, okay. But why do I need escorts? Don't you have better things to do than watching over me?" _Why are they calling me Lady?_

"My thoughts exactly," Akatsuki said.

Yuuki wasn't sure what to do at their continued silence, and fidgeted on the steps. "Um, Hanabusa said that Kaname made him guard me. Did he ask you to do the same?"

Akatsuki sighed. "Yeah, he did. Wouldn't tell us why, and we didn't ask."

"Can't we just say you watched me that way we are all happy?" Yuuki asked with a goofy smile.

"Not a chance," he said.

"He'd find out and then we would need disciplined," Rima finished, matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Yuuki said lamely. "Okay, then..." She began walking to her home, with the two vampires following a short distance behind her. _This is so weird, _she thought.

Walking into the home, with Rima and Akatsuki standing outside, she met with her father. He, as always, cried dramatic tears and wailed about how his precious gem of a daughter was ill. He informed her that George had already left for home, and that he left his best regards for her to feel better. Once she told her side of the story, which matched Kaname's perfectly, she asked something that had been bothering her.

"Um, Headm-father? Where's Zero?"

He suddenly got serious. "Zero is not feeling well, so he's resting in his room."

"What's wrong with him? Did a vampire hurt him?" A million scenarios were flying through Yuuki's mind, and none of them were pleasant.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Zero is fine, just exhausted. He'll be back to his grumpy self before you know it. Maybe you can see him later?"

She still looked worried, but she wasn't nearly as distraught as before. "Sure."

Since she wasn't able to sleep, she patrolled all night long, with two "escorts" accompanying her. She tried making polite conversation with them, but she found out very quickly that they were the quiet type.

_This is ridiculous. I need to speak with Kaname. _Determination in her eyes, she made a beeline for the Moon Dorm. She walked into the castle-like building unabashedly, startling the residents that were lounging in the common area, and walked up the stairs to his room. Senri locked eyes with Rima and had a knowing smirk on his face. When met with the stares of the other students, Akatsuki just shrugged.

At the last minute, she decided that just barging into his room was a bad idea, so Yuuki knocked.

"Kaname, I need to speak with you right now," Yuuki said firmly.

It was eerily quiet on the other side, and she wondered with dread if he was even home. Thankfully, the door opened, but it revealed a nearly shirtless Kaname. His hair was dripping wet, and he carried a white towel around his neck to catch the drips. He wore a dark button-up shirt that was anything but buttoned properly, displaying glimpses of his toned body through the undone button holes. He wore a pair of white pants, but he didn't wear his usual belt. Obviously, he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Hello Yuuki. I am glad you are doing well," he said.

_I am sooo happy I didn't barge into his room! _"Ahem, yeah, thanks." He was distracting, and she was sure he knew it. _Back to the task at hand, Yuuki! Focus! _Taking a deep breath, she mustered up her courage. "Kaname, why are you making Rima, Akasuki, and Hanabusa watch over me?"

The two flame-haired vampires remained deathly quiet, amazed that she could question his motives.

Kaname glanced at them, before moving aside for her to walk in. "Please, come in. I'd rather talk in private." He hid his smile due to her adorable anxiousness.

Yuuki walked inside with trepidation, and stood next to the familiar pink lounge chair. Kaname closed the door gently and walked near her, drying his hair absentmindedly with the cotton towel. "What is bothering you?"

"I want to know why they are being forced to watch over me like I'm a wayward child," she said looking away from him.

"I do not think you are a child, Yuuki. Far from it, actually." He let the towel rest on his shoulders, and reached out to stroke her hair.

"Then...then why are they following me? It makes me uncomfortable," she ended in a mumble.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you feel that way, but...I think it's only proper for my lover to be protected from danger," he said in a soft voice, discarding the towel.

"Lo-lover?" she asked.

He brought her close to his body, hugging her loosely. His skin felt warm through his silky shirt from the shower he had taken, feeling soothing on her own. He smelled faintly of soap and roses. "Does being my lover disgust you?"

She blushed. "N-no, not at all! It's just...after what I said, I thought..."

"What you said didn't change my feelings for you, or my intentions." He made a move to kiss her near her lips, but she pulled away.

"No, don't distract me. You're hiding something from me, aren't you? It's about how you are connected to me." He gave her a small, bitter smile. "What is it, Kaname? Why do you care about me so much? Do you even care about me at all? What are you protecting me from?"

"Yuuki, please, you are asking too much at once. Calm down, or you'll strain yourself again."

"No, Kaname! I can't take this anymore. George has left, Zero won't hardly talk to me, the Headmaster won't answer my questions, and now you are saying that you still want to be lovers with a human girl you saved. What is going on?" Her voice was a little higher than normal, but she wasn't in hysterics...yet.

He hugged her closer, firmly yet gently. "Relax, Yuuki. I know deep down inside you desire being this way with me, don't you?"

She nodded into his chest after an agonizing pause, resting her head against him in defeat.

"Then don't fight it. Don't ignore your feelings, my dear, dear girl." Sensing that the situation could escalate into one like last night, he placed his hand on her head and a warm glow surrounded her. Yuuki fell limp into his arms, sound asleep. He carried her over to his bed, and covered her up. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Forgive me, my love, but this will be less painful for you. By me is the safest place."

Going into his office, he made an expected phone call to the Headmaster.

* * *

><p>Yuuki, once again, found herself in strange surroundings. She was laying on a large four-poster bed with velvet curtains. The walls were decorated with expensive-looking paintings, and she felt a little out of place.<p>

_Wait...this is Kaname's bed! Oh my, how did I end up in here? Where is he?_

She got up from the bed, still in her clothes, and tried feeling her way around the room. It was the dead of night, and no lights were on in the ornate room, save for the faint glow of a kerosene lamp that was most likely left for her. Bringing the lamp closer to her face, she jumped in horror at seeing her clothing covered in blood. Walking closer to the wall, it also had blood thrown upon it by some unknown force. Having enough sense to put down the lamp, she snuffed out the flame so that she wouldn't see the nightmare she was living in – it didn't work.

Now, bright as day, she saw a little girl with a shadowed face stand facing her. The child looked up and appeared to float towards her. Yuuki backed into the wall and the girl kept advancing. In a flash, the child reached out and flew into her body, like a ghost.

Kaname apparently heard her to some degree, and opened the door. Turning sharply, Yuuki felt herself reacting on an instinct she didn't recognize as she ran full speed at him. He held her by her shoulders.

"Yuuki, are you alright?" he asked.

Yuuki began reacting violently to him, and her eyes were hard and cold. _So, it has begun. Yuuki, I hope you do not come to hate me after this night. _He patiently held her by her wrists, keeping her at arms length until she snapped out of her trance. After a few more seconds, she did.

"Ka...Kaname?" She gasped, her eyes filling with tears. "Kaname, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry!" she cried. Large raindrop tears cascaded down her face. She hugged him for dear life, and he returned her desperate embrace gently.

_She's finally at her breaking point. Oh, Yuuki... _He picked her up and began carrying her. "Come with me, Yuuki. Let's go for a walk to clear your mind."

She nodded, still crying.

He opened one of the windows with his power and traveled out into the night air. It was chilly, and the scent of snow was in the clouds. He felt her grab onto his shirt tighter, and he looked down at her.

"What is it, Yuuki?"

"Everything...everything is co-covered in bl-blood," she said quietly.

"Shh, it will all be alright soon. You'll see," he said comfortingly.

He walked across the campus instead of transporting himself, which might have frightened her even more in her delicate state. Part of him, he thought, was probably delaying what was going to happen for as long as possible. Luckily, the air wasn't so cold that she would freeze before they arrived where he was going – to the Main Hall.

He entered the eerily quiet building, his steps echoing across the empty halls. Finally, he arrived at his destination, and opened the door to the fourth floor roof. It was one that he had seen her observing the Academy on a time or two before, and he would easily be able to deflect any attack, should one happen, from the high perch. Kaname set her down gently, still cradling her to his body as he kneeled on the stone roof.

Her expression looked neutral now, like she had given up on fighting the images that harassed her day and night. Her normally bright, shining eyes looked dull and empty.

"The snow...it's red. It looks like rose petals falling from the clouds," she said softly.

"Yuuki, I will make the monsters go away, but you have to trust me." After she nodded dumbly, he leaned forward and let the beast inside of him take over just enough. He finally allowed himself to see the delicate veins in her neck – the same veins that taunted him for so many years. He smelled the scent of her skin, and of her blood, his fangs finally elongating enough to do what he had denied himself in her honor.

Just before he continued, he put his mouth near her ear and whispered what he thought she might understand. "Yuuki, you are the most precious person in my world, and I'm sorry this has to be done."

Kaname swiftly moved back to her neck and, as gently as he could muster, sunk his fangs into her neck. He fought the beast inside of him, pushing it to the back of his mind.

_No! Not now. Not like this. Later. When she is ready._

Refusing to actually drink from her, as he felt that would have been violating her in some way, he still let the blood that he desired most off all roll down her neck and onto the floor. The poison, as the hunters called it, in his fangs entered her blood stream.

_I'm no better than a spider killing its prey,_ he thought sadly.

Yuuki felt numbly aware of what was going on, until a burning sensation invaded her senses. She began thrashing from the pain as she realized whom was causing it. "Ka-Kaname? Wh-"

Not wanting her to attract unwanted attention, he covered her mouth with his hand. Due to her fidgeting, he had to bite a little harder. He felt her painfully grab his hair to pull him away, but he ignored it. Finally, after several agonizing minutes, she stopped moving. He pulled away and looked down at the damage he'd done, hoping that she would make it through the transformation mentally stable.

"Only you, my dear Yuuki," he said quietly as he bit his own wrist. He filled his mouth as much as he dared, and used his thumb to open her pink lips. He let his rich blood trickle slowly into her mouth as he placed his on her own, waiting for the vampire inside of her to know what it was. As he felt her begin fidgeting again, he knew that she had awoken. After steadying her by placing his free hand on her cheek, she stopped moving and gladly accepted his blood.

Reluctantly pulling away from her, he wiped the blood on her porcelain face that had escaped her lips. "Do you remember who I am, Yuuki?"

It took her a few moments to register, but she slowly sat up with tears forming in her eyes. Placing her hands gently on the sides of his face, her breath hitched as the veil that had covered her mind for most of her life was finally lifted. "Kaname..." Happy tears falling down her face, she lunged forward and hugged him tightly. If she could have seen his, it was a mix of contentment and uncertainty.

Knowing that the clock was ticking until that monster awoke, he stood up. "Can you walk or would you like me to carry you?"

She stood up slowly. She was a little wobbly. "I think you'll have to carry me."

He gladly did just that, and they walked down the stairs and out of the building. Just after they exited, they both heard a familiar click.

"What have you done?" Zero was pointing the Bloody Rose directly at them, his eyes furious.

Yuuki did what she was known for and jumped out of Kaname's arms in order to be his human, or rather vampire, shield. "No, don't shoot him! Please!"

He turned his metallic eyes on her. "You...you smell like him! Damn you, Kuran, you changed her into a vampire! I'll kill you!"

"NOO!" Yuuki yelled at the top of her lungs. "I won't let you kill him! He didn't force me. He's my brother! Don't..." She couldn't finish as she fainted into Kaname's arms.

Zero looked horrified.

Kaname picked her back up calmly, and stared without fear back at the vampire hunter, in all literal senses of the term. "If I was her _real _brother, we'd both be much happier."

_Real brother? _Zero refocused his hard gaze. "What do you mean, Kuran? Don't tell me you've already started lying to her. Are you her brother or not?"

"Yes and no. That is all you need concern yourself with. Surely, even you can sense that the pure blood of the Kuran family flows through her. She is like me... a pureblood." He watched as the truth was acknowledged in his purple eyes. "Now, either fight or get out of my way, Kiryuu. She needs to be taken to a safe place."

Kaname walked past the dumbfounded Zero and headed towards the Headmaster's residence. The two cousins, Akatsuki and Hanabusa, both met him along the way with their own questions. By now, they reported that the entire Night Class sensed the arrival of another pureblood, but were otherwise were not searching out the source. Hanabusa, ever perceptive, quickly figured out just how special Yuuki was to Kaname. Both gladly pledged to help him, regardless of what happened.

The four of them arrived at the Headmaster's home, with Akatsuki and Hanabusa standing guard at the front door. Kaname carried a still passed out Yuuki to her bedroom. Kaien watched them walk by with mixed emotions.

Placing her carefully on her bed, Kaname waited for the time when she would finally awaken from her nightmare.

**Ending A/N:**

**See you next time! Thank you for reading this far and reviews are welcome, not demanded.**


	12. Chapter 12: On the Other Side

**Usual Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I profit in any monetary way from this story. It is written for my and other's enjoyment, and I am taking creative liberties with the characters. The only character that is mine is George Rosenburg. Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty are property of Viz Media and Matsuri Hino. Support them buy purchasing manga and dvds legally from your favorite retailer! The rating is posted above, and I cannot be held responsible if a reader who is too young reads this story without permission.

**Author's Note: **

**Hello, all! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll post a following one right away so that it isn't a gigantic chapter. For those who are wondering...yes, I do have a life. I've just had a lot of free time between semesters / work schedule. I also type _really_ fast. ^_^ **

**For non-account reviewers...**

** Eevee: Thank you! **

** Numy: Thanks for the critique! A YxK lemon, huh? The thought has definitely crossed (no pun intended) my mind. I've never written one before, so the thought of publishing one terrifies me a bit. O_0 I am working myself up to it chapter by chapter. I want the special moment to be, well, special, so I don't want them to rush. With an engaged couple living together, though, it would be natural for them to progress in their relationship by addressing certain...urges. ^_^ When I do write it, I will be shooting for the "beautiful, sweet, makes you cry with happiness for the couple" feeling. **

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Yuuki woke with a start. Her cinnamon eyes shone as bright as the sun, and were a vibrant red that almost could be seen as magenta. What she noticed most of all, was that her throat felt like it was on fire. It reminded her of the year she caught strep throat, but this burning was also messing with her thoughts. It was as if a small voice in her head was coaxing her to do things that horrified her. She felt someone petting her head in comforting gesture, and turned to see who it was.<p>

"It's alright, Yuuki. Just follow your instincts," Kaname said.

_He almost looks...content?. He smells intoxicating. I want to drink his blood. I...I want to drink his blood?_

Yuuki slowly sat up, and saw that her vision was tinted crimson. Looking at him, it was as if she saw right through him, with his veins clearly displayed in his neck as bright as neon lights. She watched the shadow of his figure sit next to her on the bed, and he unbuttoned the first two buttons around his collar.

"Here, Yuuki. Drink," he offered.

Automatically, she felt herself reach forward and tackle him. They both fell onto the bed, and she began to lick his neck, tasting what was promised underneath his perfect skin. She noticed that something in her mouth felt different. Then, she felt the sudden, overpowering urge to bite him – so she did.

His delicious blood flowed into her, immediately smothering the raw pain at the back of her throat. Coming a little out of her fog, she began to cry as she thought of what she was doing. Whether it was more the thought of the act itself or that she might have hurt him she wasn't sure.

"Shh, don't cry. You are doing fine. I'm not hurt. Drink your fill," Kaname said, holding her to him. He placed one hand on her soft, silky hair and the other on the small of her back. Honestly, he had never felt this close to her before, and he loved it, even though it was mixed with guilt. "I'd be lying if I said that I haven't dreamt of this moment." It was an odd sensation for him to be the one providing for someone out of love.

A few moments passed, and Yuuki pulled away with a look of shock in her scarlet eyes.

He addressed her silent question while still on the bed. "Did you see something? You can look into the thoughts of those you drink from."

"Yes, it was a...frightening creature," she said hugging herself. "I'm...I'm no longer human."

The full reality of what had happened crashed upon her, illuminating her memories like lightning in a storm.

"Mother and Father...they died for me."

Their titles rolled off of her tongue with difficulty, as the idea of remembering something as little as what they looked like had been an unrealistic fantasy not one day before.

Kaname could see the beginnings of a panic attack. In her current state, that could be dangerous. Sitting up, he held her close by hugging her from behind, and halfway restrained her by crossing his arms over her own. "Relax, Yuuki. Calm down. Your mother and father loved you more than anything, and would gladly do it again."

She began shaking like a leaf. "What could have killed them? _Who_ killed them? They were so powerful, but they still couldn't defeat them!" A crack formed in her bedroom wall with a thunderous noise, traveling along it and shattering her bedroom window. "Was..th-that m-me?"

"Yes, it was. That is why you must calm your mind, Yuuki." He rested his face near the crook of her neck, and gave her a quick, light kiss in a comforting gesture. Shortly, after breathing deeply, she calmed and the fire left her eyes.

"Kaname..." she began, pulling away from him. "Why...I...you're my..."

"You know me as your brother, yes," he answered. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head in a no gesture, but she noted the way in which he answered the question. "I'm still...in love with you, and not as a sibling." She looked disgusted with herself. "I feel like a fool."

"What is wrong with being in love?" he asked, licking the stray trail of blood near her lips.

She looked at him like he had two heads. "But..."

"The fact that you and I were raised together does not change that you and I are engaged to be married," he said. He looked at her earnestly, with a look in his eyes that displayed the desire he held bottled up for her all those years. "Mother and Father were siblings, and they loved each other very much. Do you not remember when we promised ourselves to one another?"

A memory resurfaced of her and Kaname getting ready to fall asleep, shortly before her life was changed.

"_Yuuki, one day we get to be like Mother and Father. We can be as happy as they are once we are older," a young Kaname said._

"_Really?" a five-year-old Yuuki asked. "I can't wait! I love you, Kaname." She smiled sweetly at him._

"_I love you, too, Yuuki," he replied. _

Yuuki's eyes shone in remembrance. "Yes, I do now. That was one of my favorite memories." Tears formed in her eyes at how, even then, he was entirely devoted to her.

"As is one of mine, my love," he said as if he had been saying it all this time.

Her smile turned into a frown. "But, I've been living as a human, and for humans, that's something that..." She couldn't bear to finish.

"Something animals would do? We aren't human, Yuuki. We are vampires, immortal, and aren't subjugated to the same rules as humans. Purebloods are especially burdened when it comes to love." That sad, lonely look filled his eyes again before he turned his face away. "Of course, I will not force you into a marriage with me if you don't wish it any longer. We made the promise as children, after all."

She pushed away from him and looked him in the eye. "No, I could never leave you. I finally see now that I'm the reason you've been so lonely. I'm so so-sorry." Yuuki was crying softly, holding onto his shirt tightly.

A scent filled her nose. It was the same sensation she had when the Headmaster sprayed one of his air fresheners in the room. This scent, however, was unlike one she had experienced before.

"What is that smell? Is it blood?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Yuuki. You'll learn to enjoy it, as it is what makes us what we are." He released her and stood up, making himself more presentable to the others as he re-buttoned his dress shirt. "Please stay here until I return. You'll be safe here; Aidou and Kain are outside."

She looked frightened. "You're leaving me...now?"

His eyes softened. "I do not wish to leave, but I must. There is something that needs my attention before I can devote it entirely to you." Just before he left the room, he turned to face her, the light from the hall making it difficult for her to see his face clearly. "And Yuuki? Please remember to just be yourself. That is all that I ask."

With that parting request, she was left alone in the dark room. Yuuki, not being able to sit still when so much was going on around her, stood up and looked out her childhood window. She noticed that she could already see much more clearly than she could as a human. The scent of blood was still present, and the incessant urge to find out who it belonged to plagued her. What stood out the most in her mind, was that she knew of at least one person that it didn't belong to – Zero.

Somehow, she knew that if she jumped she would land safely. So, she did jump, much to the worry of the two guards that were positioned just below her window. After calming down a nervous Hanabusa, they agreed to follow her to the secret destination, although they had an idea of what she was doing when they arrived at the abandoned teacher's dorm.

The halls were eerily quiet, as usual, due to the sole occupant. Her feet padded softly on the wooden floors as she approached his room. Making a move to knock, she faltered, wondering what she would even say to him after what had been revealed. The distinct sound of a gun being readied to fire echoed in her ears, and she realized with horror that she was the target of the Bloody Rose.

"What do you want, _vampire_?" Zero asked in a steely tone from the other side of the door.

_Vampire? Is that all I am to him now? A label? _"Zero...I want to talk to you...please," she asked patiently.

"If you move one more inch towards that door I will shoot you," he warned.

Yuuki thought her heart might have stopped for a moment. "But...it's me. It's Yuuki! Why are you acting this way?"

"You are _not _Yuuki! You may look like her and talk like her, but you are a stranger to me. All I sense is an arrogant pureblood princess! Now walk away or I'll kill you where you stand."

Not wanting to hear the bang of the gun confirm her fears that he was serious, she ran down the hallway and out the double doors. Her face was flushed with confusion, and she didn't care if anyone saw her or not. All she wanted to do was put as much distance as she could between herself and the bittersweet boy who'd been betrayed once more.

Hanabusa was the only one who dared to follow her. He had been around her more often than the others, so he didn't see the intimidating aura that all purebloods possessed that the other nobles sensed. Perhaps, he wondered, if it was also that his mind was refusing to accept that the annoying prefect was now his superior.

He found her in a clearing, inspecting her foot for any foreign objects that might have cut it. It was clear that she was putting up a front for him that she was fine as best as she could, even though it was assumed she was crying as she left Zero's temporary home.

"Here, put on these shoes before you hurt yourself. Lord Kaname will have my head if anything happens to you," he insisted, placing the shoes on for her.

For Yuuki, that was the last straw. Everything had changed so suddenly for her, and now she was being treated differently. She felt different, sensed the world differently, and she was sure that she looked different, based upon her hair feeling longer than it was just yesterday. Tears fell unbidden down her face, looking like molten silver in the fading moonlight.

The noble looked up sharply at hearing the faintest whimper come from her lips. The sight that fell upon him shocked him to the core. For a few moments, functional thought escaped him, as seeing a pureblood openly display any emotion was awe-inspiring, even beautiful – and unsettling. "Yu...I mean, Lady Yuuki, purebloods do not display their emotions so transparently. I have never seen a pureblood do as you are now."

If anything, her tears fell harder than before. "How can it not be proper for me to feel?" Her voice was deadly quiet, but held a vulnerability to it that still showed that her human side hadn't disappeared.

For once, Hanabusa wasn't sure how to answer her. "That is a question for Lord Kaname." He felt his resolve breaking at being next to the crying woman. "Um...would it...help to talk about whatever is bothering you?" He felt some connection towards her he couldn't explain. _Surely a single drop of blood wouldn't connect me to her?_

To his shock, she reached forward and smothered him in a hug, sobbing into his chest. He found himself unsure of what to do, so he automatically returned her embrace and let her vent as the sun rose. He was now regretting all the times that he had been horribly rude to her. He hoped that Kaname wouldn't find out just how brusque he had been with her.

The unlikely pair stayed outdoors for several hours, before Hanabusa urged her to go back to her room so she would be safe (under the guise of getting a change of clothes). She did as he asked, but refused to sit still when the Academy needed her protection. With no other option, he did something he never dreamed of – used his power to force a pureblood to sleep.

* * *

><p>The newly-awakened princess woke up as the sun was setting, which threw her internal clock off quite a bit. Oddly enough, she felt well-rested, but attributed it on all of the naps she was forced to take. Hopping up out of the bed, she began strapping her weapon to her leg.<p>

"And where do you think you are going?" asked a calm Hanabusa. He was sitting in a dark corner with his arms crossed. Either he had gotten up early or he watched over her all night, again.

Yuuki jumped. "Eeep! I'm...I'm going to defend this Academy from the person that is threatening it." She tried to sound confident, but figured she lost her intimidation factor from being startled so easily.

"Uh huh," he replied unconvinced. "And how do you suppose you are going to do that? You don't even have control over your own powers yet, or know what they actually are."

"I'll find a way. I'm still a Guardian, and I have the Artemis Rod." She touched it without thinking, and quickly drew back as sparks singed her skin. "What...?"

He rolled his eyes. "You are a vampire now, remember? You carry a weapon that is meant to hurt us." He purposefully left out that the Kuran family was known for being able to wield them.

Determination still shone in her eyes. "Then I'll use another weapon. Whatever I can find, I just have to do something, Hanabusa. I can't just sit here while everyone is putting themselves in danger for me. I'm not worth it." Her eyes became downcast and she looked self-conscious.

"Don't you dare say you aren't worth it again! That is disrespecting Lord Kaname and I won't stand for it," he said furiously. She was sure he would have killed her if she were human. Seeing that he frightened her, he calmed himself. "Yu- Lady Yuuki, please, just do as Lord Kaname asks."

She was quiet, and he could tell that she was thinking of other options. Heaving a big sigh, he walked to the door and opened it. "Would you like to look at the stars with me to get some fresh air?" he asked through gritted teeth.

She blinked a few times before the meaning behind his words sunk in. She gave him another brilliant smile. "Thank you, Hanabusa. I'll take the fall if Kaname finds out."

"Oh, trust me, he'll find out," he mumbled in a sigh.

The two vampires ran outside, with the rising Moon setting the stage for one of the most dangerous nights of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13:  Going Into a New Life

**Usual Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I profit in any monetary way from this story. It is written for my and other's enjoyment, and I am taking creative liberties with the characters. The only character that is mine is George Rosenburg. Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty are property of Viz Media and Matsuri Hino. Support them buy purchasing manga and dvds legally from your favorite retailer! The rating is posted above, and I cannot be held responsible if a reader who is too young reads this story without permission.

**Author's Note: Here you go! The battle is fast approaching...**

* * *

><p>Yuuki and Hanabusa ran into a few more Level-Es, of which Hanabusa had to dispatch of them. Yuuki had tried desperately to use the power that she felt coursing through her veins, but it was of no use. The only one she had a slight grasp of was her "pureblood intimidation stare," as she called it, but even then she wasn't aware of it when she was doing it successfully.<p>

They found the other nobles, who were also distressed at their princess wanting to "help," as she put it. At the sound of several gunshots, they ran towards the source of the noise, only to rescue Yagari, the hunter, of whom Yuuki hadn't seen in quite some time.

"It's about time," he said, not even acknowledging her obvious change.

"Mr. Yagari, are you alright?" Yuuki asked, helping him up.

"I'm fine, but that idiot father of yours is putting out his neck where it doesn't belong," he replied gruffly, standing to his feet.

As if on cue, several cries from another stray group of Level-Es sounded out into the night. The man that stood before her did not look or act like the man she knew. His hair was down, making him appear much younger than usual (a little older than herself) and he wore a black trench coat. In his right hand he carried a sword with a serrated edge, and he appeared very calm.

"Yuuki, do you remember everything? Even your _real_ parents?" Kaien asked.

Yuuki nodded dumbly in affirmation.

He smiled softly. "Good, I'm glad. Everyone, keep Yuuki safe for me. I am going to defend the Academy," he declared. He jumped up on top of the archway and readied his sword.

Yuuki felt a sudden pang in her heart of worry for the "old man," as Yagari kept calling him. "Fa-father!" She could feel the hundreds of desperate vampires approaching him.

He turned and gave her a happy smile. "I'll be fine." He pushed his sword on a pressure point on the archway created for just such an occasion, and it crumbled beneath him.

They discussed the situation for several minutes before Hanabusa made it clear that she was going to be involved whether they wanted her to or not, and that it was better for her to be in their sights. That settled, they searched for Rima, who had set out to find the uncle Yuuki remembered from her nightmares.

They found Rima sitting next to a recovered Senri, who was acting as if nothing had happened to him over the last few months. Yuuki looked at him with a whole new set of eyes, and he at her, not having seen her since her transformation.

"Hey...cousin," he greeted. It was odd for him to see her as that, but it was clear as day to him that she was.

"Hi," she said quietly back. Standing next to him, she gave him a quick hug. "I'm glad you are better now."

Senri was taken aback by the display of affection, but he remembered that it was Yuuki that he was talking to, not Kaname. "Uh, yeah, thanks."

"Come on, let's go. We can catch up later," said Hanabusa, who charged on inside the Main Hall. He was in full battle mode, and everyone knew it.

The group ran up the stairs, trying to avoid stepping on the vampires of various classes that littered the hallways. Some vampires were passed out on their own, while others were feeding off of each other like a drug. The scent of blood was nearly overpowering to Yuuki's newly-developed senses, but she detected one scent in particular that stood out from them all.

The door to the rooftop opened with a whoosh, sending the cool, winter air tumbling down into the warmth of the building. Yuuki charged on ahead, and the sight that befell her still caused her heart to feel stuck in her throat, though she didn't show it.

At the far end of the roof, surrounded by his vampire servants, sat her uncle – Rido Kuran. He looked as sinister as she remembered, with a face that might have been friendly had he not chosen a dark path. His eyes were the feature that stood out the most, with one being a cerulean blue and the other that familiar maroon. What shook her the most was that she could see Kaname's resemblance in his features. At her arrival, he immediately turned his attention towards her.

"Juuri!" he said as if all the air left his body. He eyed Yuuki like a lion preparing to pounce, and it sent a shiver up her spine. Rido threw a vampire he had been feeding from to the ground like a sack of potatoes and walked towards her with precise, slow steps.

Yuuki recognized the first name of her beloved mother, and immediately knew that he had officially lost his mind. "I am not my mother! I am Yuuki!" The nobles were forming a semi-circle behind her, with Hanabusa standing inches away from her to her right.

Rido seemed unfazed. "Hmph. Whether you are my Juuri or not, you smell like her, and I'm sure that you will taste like her, too."

This comment incensed Hanabusa. "I will not allow you to drink from her! It is forbidden to do so without permission!" The unlikely protector stood in front of her, and the others followed suit.

This amused Rido greatly, and he laughed heartily to the stars. "You think that you are a match for me?" A dark mass formed around his hand, and launched out to wrap around all of the aristocrats. "You, my little pets, cannot harm a pureblood, but I can harm you."

All of the former Night Class members began fidgeting to try and escape whatever form had captured them, but it was of no use.

Rido had a malicious grin at their futile attempt. "You'll have to pay the price for defying me. Rise, my servants, and feed," he commanded.

Like zombies raising from the ground, the fifty or so vampires walked up to them and took their blood by force. Yuuki looked on in horror at what was happening around her.

"No, stop them! Let them go!" she yelled at Rido. She pulled out the Artemis Rod in one swift motion, but dropped it quickly as it rejected her.

In a flash, he was behind her and hugging her tightly from behind. "You are full of spunk. Juuri was more submissive than you."

On instinct, she remembered the defensive training she learned with Yori and stepped on his foot with all her might, digging the heel of her boot into it. Not having expected it, Rido pulled back surprised, and changed his tune.

"I see I'll have to change your attitude," he said threateningly. Using his power, which everyone recognized from Senri possessing, took the excess blood that had pooled in the crevasses of the stone roof and hardened it into whips as strong as steel. The tendrils came up and bound Yuuki from the tips of her toes to her torso, and her arms were pulled outwards as if she were a swan in flight.

"Nooo!" Yuuki screamed, trying to free herself. She felt utterly powerless and useless. It was mortifying to her, and she could already see Kaname lecturing her for her foolishness – if she made it out of this situation alive.

Hanabusa, her now oddly loyal protector, had a look of terror on his face at Yuuki's dangerously growing situation, but he displayed no concern for his own. "Yuuki!"

Her eyes reflected his concern, and that caused her to pull even harder to escape the tendrils restraining her. Rido seemed to be very amused by her determination. Once again, he walked up behind her, with his head resting near the crook of her neck.

"Why do you resist? The outcome will be the same. I will finally taste what was hidden from me," he said in a malicious whisper near her ears. He reached out and licked her skin tauntingly.

Yuuki was in full-on panic mode, and her heart felt like it might burst out of her chest in fear. "No, no don't! Let me go!" _The scary vampire will eat me! _

Rido sensed her fear, and fed off of it like a rabid animal. "Yes, that's right. Call out the name of the one you love, just like Juuri. She screamed for her beloved _Haruka_, but it was useless," he challenged with a sneer.

With the speed that only a pureblood possessed, he bit into her neck roughly. The flowery, sunshine scent of her blood filled the air, causing even the Level-E's to stop feeding from the aristocrats with a look of wanting in their eyes.

Yuuki was paralyzed with fear, the image of that scary vampire from when she was a child staring into her soul in her mind, but a part of her would not give in completely. "No, I will not give...you the...satisfaction!" she yelled in between gasps of pain.

In response to her stubbornness, he bit even harder, and pulled on her hair roughly to give himself a better angle to her neck. Her head was pulled back towards his shoulder, and she involuntarily released a small cry. Just as she was about to lose hope, and to release her mind to the foggy plain of numbness, a shot pierced the night air.

Rido stopped feeding and turned with an incredulous look towards the source of his pain. The metallic scent of his blood now mingled with Yuuki's in the air, and he had an obvious wound in his right shoulder that was steaming from contact with a vampire weapon.

Yuuki turned her head to see who her savior was. "Zero!"

"Let...her go...you filthy animal," he warned. He was breathing heavily and it was obvious that it took great effort for him to walk there from his room.

Rido laughed. "Fine, I'll play with you little _vampire _hunter, but you don't look like you are in any shape to do it!"

Yuuki, realizing that Rido was right, ran for her Artemis Rod and picked it up. "No! You can't hurt anyone anymore!" she yelled, ignoring the pain. Suddenly, something changed inside of her, and she felt the weapon accept her touch. It glowed a bright white, as pure as the fallen snow, and transformed into a scythe. To her, despite the oddity, it felt natural; it felt like she was made to wield it this way.

The nobles and the Level-Es were in shock that a pureblood was holding an anti-vampire weapon with no difficulty. Hanabusa knew of the Kuran's gift, but he didn't expect her to develop the ability for some time.

The pureblood princess turned her attention towards the desperate vampires and gave them a piercing glare. "You will let them go, NOW!"

The Level-E's cowered away in fear, showing more respect for her than their own master. A few of the nobles fell to their knees, thankful that they were pulled away just in time.

"How delightful! Now I can play with you a little longer, too!" Rido cackled.

Zero drew all of their attention with his grunts of pain. It looked like his arm was growing twice its size.

"Zero, what's wrong?" Yuuki asked.

Before she knew it, he was lifting his arm into the air and bringing it down to the rooftop. Hanabusa managed to run towards her and push her out of the way. He covered her protectively with his own body. Everyone managed to dodge the attack, but it left quite the mark on the stone roof.

"You can't even hold the power that your vessel has absorbed!" Rido said to Zero.

"Yuuki, I need you to cut me with your scythe!" Zero asked of her.

"But..."

He had an oddly calm look on his face. "You won't kill me."

With no other permission needed, she ran at full speed towards him and made a large gash near his shoulder. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that she would have attacked him in such a way. Zero looked much more in control of himself, and picked up the Bloody Rose, once more. It glowed a pure white, just as Yuuki's weapon. Zero pointed the weapon straight at Rido and pulled the trigger.

Beams of yellow light reached out and aimed for any vampire within range of his gun. The beams only found targets in the Level-Es, turning them to dust, save for one larger one in Rido's side. If he was in pain, Rido didn't show it, and he jumped off the roof and into the woods. Zero leapt after him without a second thought. Yuuki tried to follow, but was pulled back by Hanabusa.

"Are you crazy? You can't just jump off of a building after all that!" he chastised her. Once he knew she wouldn't fight him he looked her over for any signs of distress. "Are you alright?"

The looks of Akatsuki, Ruka, Rima, Senri, and Seiren seemed to echo his question. She looked away from all of them and answered quickly. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's go." She ran towards the door and down the stairs before any of them could protest.

They searched for Rido's presence for a while, and finally found him in the open area in the woods that George had proposed to her at. Rido was facing Zero, and, to all their surprise, Kaname. Rido turned his attention back towards Yuuki with a creepy smile.

"Ah, I see Juuri's daughter wants to let me have some more of her delicious blood," he taunted. "You taste so delightful." He licked his lips.

Zero kept his eyes on Rido, but Kaname turned a quick glance in her direction. As he turned it back, everyone present was sure that Rido might burst into flames at any moment. None of them had ever seen Kaname's eyes show such a livid expression.

Rido put the pieces together from Kaname's molten gaze. "Oh, don't tell me that you haven't had a taste yet, nephew? How noble of you! You are missing out on quite the treat, especially when she is frightened."

"That's enough!" Kaname bellowed, still keeping his composure. "Kiryuu, stop wasting time and kill this parasite."

"With pleasure," Zero said, pulling the trigger.

This time, the bullet hit its mark – Rido's black heart. Rido had a look of shock before he disintegrated into a million crystal shards.

Yuuki looked on with mixed emotions at the death of her uncle – happy that he was gone but shaken that crystal shards were what she would become one day, as well.

Zero, his expression as cold as his name, pointed the gun at Kaname. His target didn't flinch, and he looked at him with an even gaze. The nobles immediately left Yuuki's side and placed themselves in front of their leader, except for Senri and Rima. Senri's eyes were honed in on what was left of his so-called father.

"How dare you!" shouted Ruka.

Seiren, once again, was holding her razor-sharp nails near Zero's neck. Yuuki looked horrified.

"Zero, please, don't do this!" she pleaded. This was like a nightmare playing itself out. If Zero were to pull the trigger, she would be torn between protecting everyone.

He turned his silver-plum eyes towards her warm cinnamon ones, and studied her for a moment. She was sure he was searching for anything left of her human side. As he put his gun away, she wondered if he found it.

"Thank you, Kiryuu. Let's go now. We'll be leaving soon," Kaname said. The nobles followed without question, even though it wasn't an order, but Yuuki stood her ground. Kaname sensed her hesitation, but said nothing, leaving the two friends alone.

Yuuki took the time to look over her companion. He was very bloody, especially on his left side. He looked very tired, and his expression was grim.

"Do you...need blood to heal?" she asked.

"No," he said stubbornly, even though it was apparent that he did.

Yuuki wasn't going to give up. Using her fingernail to make a tiny cut on her neck in a familiar spot, she walked towards him. His eyes turned red and she knew his resolve was breaking.

"Please, Zero. One last time."

Unable to resist, he bit into her neck and felt all of her affection for him. He also felt her heartbreak at his words, her confusion over her current state, and her fear from what Kaname must be thinking. After he felt himself heal, he pulled away, but he didn't let go of her. He considered letting her drink his blood, but realized that would only put a heavy burden on her heart to know just how much he cared for her.

"From now on, we are enemies," he said quietly.

"I know," she said in the same whisper. "I love you."

"Yeah...me too," he barely voiced. He hugged her tightly and held her for several moments before letting her go and walking back to the Academy.

* * *

><p>Yuuki stood alone in the woods, and reached up to her face as she felt tears falling down them.<p>

_Zero is a hunter, and I am a pureblood. We cannot be together anymore, even as friends. It would be too confusing for him, and he can't afford to hesitate._

She walked numbly back towards her room, and began packing a few of her belongings into a medium-sized chest. After going through her possessions with a bittersweet smile, she picked up one last item – the resin rose. The memory came flooding back of the first time Kaname promised to bring her back the expensive item, and her heart swelled.

_I hope he won't be angry with me,_ she thought.

Throwing on her coat, and drying her tears, she began rolling her belongings towards the Moon Dorm, where she hoped Kaname would still be.

It was nearing morning. As she approached the castle-like structure she sensed that Kaname was still inside his room. She walked inside the lobby, and left her belongings near the door. The building felt deserted. She walked through the quiet hallways and approached his room. She walked in the open double doors and turned to the left towards his bedroom. His back was towards her, and he was fastening the straps on his coat. He must have been very deep in thought (which was very uncharacteristic of him), because he didn't even notice her presence until he turned around.

For the first time since she'd known him, she saw a genuine look of surprise on his face.

"Yuuki?" he asked.

She tried desperately to calm herself, and managed to keep her expression tranquil. "I'm ready to go. My suitcase is downstairs."

He looked away from her, but didn't bother to hide the forlorn sound from his voice. "You don't have to go. You may do whatever you wish now." He resumed gathering his things, and was acting as if he were leaving her behind.

"But...I want to go with you. You've always been there for me and now I want to be there for you," she said. She took a few steps forward, and spoke in a quiet tone. "I love you, Kaname, more than anything. To imagine living without you, like you did for me to keep me safe, is a nightmare."

He turned surprised, again, but his face softened considerably. He crossed the distance between them and placed his hand on her cheek. "Then let me chase the nightmares away for you."

Yuuki, on impulse, leaned up and kissed him confidently on the lips. He returned it earnestly (after a brief pause), and wrapped his arms around her. She tried pooling all of her love into this display of affection, even though she wasn't entirely sure if he was enjoying it. Yuuki wove her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck, softly running her nails over the sensitive skin there. To her shock, this action produced a quiet moan from her beloved. She pulled away with a shy smile on her face, and he smiled softly in return, both of them gasping quietly for air.

"I could stand here for all eternity with you," Kaname said. "But here there are too many opportunities for interruption." For a few shining moments, that doleful look was gone.

Yuuki blushed.

"We should leave before the sunlight hurts your eyes too much. We'll talk about what happened when we get home. We'll have more privacy there," he said, picking up his suitcase. If he were anyone else, he might have winked.

"Home," she said. "I like the sound of that."

The couple walked down the familiar path to the Academy entrance one last time. It felt surreal to Yuuki, knowing that she wouldn't see this place for a while. She had accepted, long ago, that she would probably die here.

"Do you need to find the Headmaster to say goodbye?" Kaname asked. "I do not know when we will return."

She looked somber. "I don't know. If we run into him I will, but it will upset him to say goodbye."

Right on cue, her bumbling adoptive father ran towards them from the path ahead. He had donned his glasses and hair tie, once more, but he still was clad in his earlier attire. "I would be more upset if you didn't say goodbye to meeeeeeeeee!"

She moved out of the way in time to avoid one of his tackle-hugs. He face-planted onto the cobblestone path, but didn't seem to mind. He mumbled something about missing this interaction with her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He shot up and hugged her tightly. "No, I am not alright! My little girl is going away with her fiancee! Soon, you'll be married and have kids of your own and be all grown up and I don't know -"

"F-father, I'm grown-up already!" she protested. "I can't breathe!"

He sobered up immediately, with a serene smile on his face. Secretly, he was beaming that she finally felt comfortable enough to address him with the title, but he wouldn't ruin the moment by pointing it out. Like a typical grumpy father, he turned his gaze towards Kaname and looked him directly in the eye.

"Kaname, as much as I like you, if you break her heart I will hunt you down myself."

Kaname took the promise in stride and nodded his head, having no intention of doing such a thing. He thought wryly how much fun of a challenge Kaien would be in a fight.

Yuuki returned the hug he had smothered her with earlier. "Goodbye, Father. I'll miss you. Watch over Zero for me please?"

"But he is so grumpy all the time," he protested jokingly. "Of course I will."

With a parting wave and her brilliant smile, she walked away from the Academy and into her new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: **

**No, this is not the end! I WILL continue on from here with Yuuki and Kaname going home, and all the drama that comes with him being gone all the time. Poor Yuuki is sometimes one of the most lonely characters, even though she is surrounded by people. Wow, that was deep. 0_o **

**In the mean time, my one-shot _Waiting for You_ is practically made as a sequel for this. It fits almost perfectly. Don't let the "Zero x Yuuki" category fool you – it's a Yuuki and Kaname romantic pairing. **

**See you soon!**


End file.
